Footsteps Of An Angel
by Westly Hawk
Summary: Sequel to DisEnchanted. It's been three years since Kory ran away and discovered that she was pregnant. Kory disguises herself and returns, only to find that Richard is engaged to someone else, and they seem totally in love. Can she prove her innocence?
1. Awakening To New Life

**Hey there my readers!!! It's me and I'm back with the sequel for my previous story **_**DisEnchanted.**_** I hope you all will like it! And don't forget to review.**

**Summary:**

**It's been three years since Kory ran away and discovered that she was pregnant. Kory disguises herself and returns, only to find that Richard is engaged to someone else, and they seem totally in love. Can she prove her innocence after all? All while her terrible past is still after her?**

**Rated: M – For language and adult themes.**

**There **_**might **_**be some lemons, so if your not comfortable with that please do not read this story or if you still do, no bad comments about that I didn't warn you.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… Except the plot. And Emily Waters.**_

* * *

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves a**_

_**Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening To New Life**

Oh, god… My whole body was in agonizing pain. My head the worst. It felt as if my skin was ripped apart and my nose was felt weird… Where was I? With a huge effort I opened my eyes and was greeted by bright surroundings, I closed my eyes due to the piercing from the intensity of the light.

"Kory! Can you hear me?" I could hear a distant voice calling my name, "Kory!"

I opened my eyes again to see a blurry face looking down at me. A second later the face became clearer and I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"Emily?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

My long dead friend Emily Waters.

Am I dead?

"Oh, thank god…" she sunk back on her chair; her voice had not changed since I last saw her, such a long time ago. But how can it be? I mean she died in the plane crash with the rest of them. I couldn't be dying 'cause I could feel my heart beat in my ears, then how did I get here, what's happening?

And then like a flash of lightening it all came back to me… Oh my god.

The fight between me and Richard. The coma. Running away. The dog. The car. The accident. I couldn't stop tears that were forming in my eyes, they slipped out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Okay, Kory… Control, you escaped yourself… This is all your choice, you yourself wanted it.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to lift my head.

"Keep lying down" Emily put a hand on my chest and gently helped my lie back down, "You're in my house"

"How'd I get here? I had an… an accident, right?"

"Yeah, you got hit by my car… I brought you home as soon as could, but I'm afraid that your nose is broken"

"Yeah, I can tell that" I replied, managing a small smile, "Will it heal?"

"You'd have to get an operation" she said. We were quiet for a long time. The silence hurt.

"I… I thought you were dead" I admitted and her head jerked up.

"Dead?" her voice held a note of shock, "Who told you that?"

"But… You all died in a plane crash when you were coming to visit me!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, they all did die… But I had to cancel the trip at the last moment" she replied quietly.

"Why didn't you contact me? I'd been thinking of you as dead" I replied.

"I didn't knew about what news you'd got… I thought you didn't want to contact me"

"No, Em… I missed you so much… I've been through so much" My voice was shaky and tears were flowing down my face again.

"Kory… Where were you all this time? I tried to contact you after a year, but I just couldn't track you down. I tried so hard, but it seemed as if you'd vanished without a trace" She paused, "And then one day suddenly you were a part of _Disenchanted_ and were singing at a concert… Then you released an album, a soundtrack of a movie… You were in the front cover of literally every magazine with your band, and then you had this relationship with THE Richard Grayson. And now you end up on a road in a nurse's clothing, bare footed. What the fuck is going on?!"

Emily's dark brown eyes were staring at me with such concern. So this is it, I took a deep breath.

"Look, Emily… Things were bad after my aunt died, I had no place to go. So I started to work in a diner as waitress. And then one day I met Slade Wilson, he was sitting in the corner most table of the diner"

"Slade Wilson?" her eyes were wide, "of _Wilson Corporations_?"

"Yeah… He asked me to come to his house after my shift, I was hesitant but he told he could offer me job, with a good pay so I agreed and went to him afterwards"

"What job did you get?"

"When I met him he told me that… that Roy was in danger, life threatening danger. He told me do to some dirty work or else he would kill him"

"_What?!_" she cried out, "Did you agree?"

"I… I did, I thought I loved him even after what he did to me… So I agreed and did a couple of things for Slade, and then when I asked for Roy's freedom, there was Roy standing right next to us all gentleman like, classy and perfect looking and laughing at my innocence." I squeezed my eyes shut in humiliation, and a sob escaped my unwilling lips.

"Oh my, Kory… That's so cruel" she got up and sat on the bed next to me, holding my hand tightly and silently urging me to continue.

"They would have exposed me of my dirty works if I tried to escape or tell anybody… So then I was forced to work with them. And soon I got used to my new life, leaving everything behind. I did small robberies or murders here and there. But then Slade wanted me to join in his plans to take down the President. But it was risky and we had to find cover for ourselves, for Roy had been careless and it was unsafe to take any step towards the new strategy"

"You were gonna help Slade take over America?" Emily was shocked to hear what I told her, and I expected her to be after all, the tale was unusual.

"Then I took a job in a hotel, but on my very first day I met the girls from _DisEnchanted_ and they overheard me singing and offered me to be in their band, which I accepted…" I smiled as some memories came up in my mind, "And from that day onwards… My life was so wonderful!"

"When I told Slade that I wanted to quit he threatened me to kill all my friends and then expose me to the police so I stayed quiet and did my work"

"It was all going perfect, till Slade decided to make an appearance at my birthday party along with Roy… And know what? Roy gifted me the promise ring he gave me decades ago" I was crying by now, and Emily just started at me with pitiful eyes.

"Their visit meant it was time to leave the cover and join them again properly. Then the next day the texted me to go to _Rothella Industries_, the reason they didn't mention"

_I landed on the roof of the tall and enormous building, walking inside I made my way into a room where Roy stood all alone._

"_Why did you call me here?" I asked in a stiff voice, unwilling to talk to him. He turned around and smirked at me gesturing me to come nearer. Oh, how I wanted to smack his too good attitude._

"_So you're finally here" he said in greeting when I neared him._

"_I don't have time for your shit, Roy… Why did you call me?" I snapped back at him. His smirk was still plastered on his face as he took a step forward, caressing my cheek._

"_All in good time, Slade will be here soon with Joker… But meanwhile how about you and I…" I slapped his hand away and turned my back to him. _

"_Why don't you go and fuck your latest girlfriend?" I snorted._

"_Astrid!" he exclaimed, "You've gotta be kidding me!"_

"_So you left her for another whore?" I asked._

"_No, Kory… You were the only whore in my life" he said, turning me to face him and I could see his green eyes gleaming hungrily in the moonlight._

"_Don't even think about it" I hissed through gritted teeth. _

"_Oh, so you've become used to high class treatment after being in Grayson's care all this time?" His hands were on my waist and I shivered under his touch, "Don't forget that the life of your lousy boyfriend lies in my hands" His voice had an edge, and my heart sank._

"_Get away from me!" I cried as he pushed me against the wall forcefully and started to kiss my lips. I struggled hard to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. Before I could realize what happened he was deep inside of me, thrusting in and out. I moaned in pain, as his lips left mine and wandered down to my neck._

_Roy drove me frantically and I just stayed there, unable to stop him. I did what always did when he did this to me, block it all away. I closed my eyes tightly and thought of the times when I was with Richard. The way he spoke to me, the way he kissed me. His lips all over mine, making my insides melt with just one touch. His hot breath against my throat as he kissed every inch of me, giving me sensations I never thought of being possible._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as Roy grunted vociferously. He soon released inside of me and dropped me on the floor. I lay there, panting hard and trying to catch my breath as he panted himself and grinned at me._

_**End Flashback**_

"And after that an FBI agent attacked us all along with Batman, me and Roy escaped with the police following us" I sighed deeply and sat up slowly, "Then thinking of it as a great opportunity I ran into Roy's bike and got him to be caught as I ran with that FBI agent still following me"

"Did the agent get you?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Em… He did get me after a fight… And apparently that agent was none other than" I stopped in mid sentence, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Who? Who was he?"

"It was none other than Richard…" I whispered, not quite able to believe what I myself was saying.

"_What?!_" she cried out, "But, but how?"

"I don't know… Somehow when he had me pinned against the wall Rachel came up along with Xavier and called out to Richard to stop him from killing me" I replied, frowning as I myself tried to figure things out. How did Rachel and Xavier knew where we were, how did they know that Richard was going to kill me, and how the hell did they know it was me?

But most of all since when was Richard an FBI agent?

"And then he took my mask off and we stood staring at each other" I continued, "The way his eyes bore into mine, I thought I'd die of shame right there… But then we both were shot and I was in two month coma"

"You were in coma?" Emily was looking slightly pale, "And when did you got out of it?"

I looked at her nervously and then replied in a small voice, "Yesterday"

"And you escaped? You should have stayed there and explained your innocence!" she said, "You know what they will be thinking?"

"That I ran… They'd have police parties searching the whole of Gotham for me" I replied, sighing.

"No, Kory! They're thinking of you as dead! They're thinking you've burned in the fire!" she exclaimed and I was bowled over by her statement, "It's all over the news; Kory Anders' body found burnt in the hospital!"

"Oh, fuck" I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head in helplessness.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know… I don't know" I repeated, uncovering my face as another fresh wave of hot tears start flowing down my cheeks, "Since I woke up yesterday all I've done is cry every time the doctor or the nurse wasn't in the room… And then I keep having these cramps and I feel dizzy and sick, and I don't know what to do…" I'm sobbing vulnerably as Emily comes forward and hugs me tightly as I hold on to her.

We went on staying like that for what seemed like hours as I cried my heart out. There was only one question going on and on in my mind; _What am I gonna do now?_ _They think I'm dead… Oh, god… Please help me._

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that Emily was asking me something. "I'm, I'm sorry… What?" We broke away and she stared at me before speaking again.

"Kory… I think that you're" She paused in mid sentence.

"What, Em?" I asked as she struggled for words, "What is it?"

"I think you're pregnant"

* * *

It has been six months since Emily found me and took me back to her house in Gotham. I had been shocked when she told me that I was pregnant. She glanced down at my stomach which was ever so slightly swollen.

"From the things that you just said; dizziness, cramps, nausea… They're all indications that you're pregnant" she explained. I had forgotten that Emily had been dreaming of becoming a doctor, and was doing medical.

"How long?" I whispered, as I gently put a hand on my stomach.

"I think we should go to my mother" she said getting up. Her mother, Jessica Waters was a well known obstetrician, which was lucky for me. Emily phoned her mother and briefly told about finding me and about my condition.

"She's on her way" Emily stated, flipping her cell close as she sat down beside me, "But in my opinion you shouldn't be that much long"

"You're right; I couldn't be more than eight weeks… The… The last time I had sex was on my birthday that is 12th September" I said softly.

"Hm" she was staring hard at me, "We should get your nose fixed too… We'll get an appointment tomorrow"

"But Em… Won't they recognize me?" I said in alarm.

"That's what I'm thinking about" she said thoughtfully, "How about we say that you're my half sister? We can change your name along with your hair and eyes… No one will be suspicious! And after your operation your nose will be a 'bit' different too"

"I think your right… I can bleach my hair, put on lenses and speak in a British accent" I replied taking a lock of my hair to examine it, "After all my dad was from England so I have it in my blood"

"And we can say that you're widowed and having your baby, no one will question that!" Emily said with a spark of excitement in her eyes, "It'll all be perfect!"

I was quiet, thinking it over. Maybe Emily was right, I can change my personality and raise my child and go on living a normal life after all. But seriously I couldn't believe that I was actually having Richard's baby… What will he say _if _he got to know about it?

And that is still what I'm worried about after six months, as I sit in the window seat that is in my room watching the rain splattering on the glass. I sighed as I leaned my head on the cool glass, today we were going to the hospital for an ultrasound. And do doubt I was feeling empty and sad. I had been ever since I woke up from the coma, I missed him… I wanted, no, needed him to be by my side through this stage of life. We had created a human being, which was the proof of our love. And yet he was unaware of it.

I opened my eyes and caressed my now huge tummy. We were going to have a baby boy, a darling little son. I smiled as I felt him moving inside, "What shall I name you, my love?" I murmured as many names crossed my mind.

Michael?

_Hm… Not bad_

Jason?

_Maybe_

Harry?

_Nah_

Alex?

_I like that_

Barney?

_No way_

Matthew?

_Um…_

Edward?

_No_

"Kory?" Emily's voice came from the other side of the door as she knocked gently.

"Come on in" I called back as she came into the room.

"Hi, Kor… How's my little nephew?" she said putting a hand on my tummy. Emily was such a dear… She loved me so much that she said that my unborn child was her nephew.

"He's fine… A bit fidgety lately" I give a small smile as Emily looked up at me.

"Kory, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that… I… I miss him, Em" I sighed in defeat, "I miss him so much"

"Oh, Kor…" she replied putting a hand on my cheek as tears slipped away from my eyes, "It's all gonna be all right"

"No, it's not… I need him Emily, I need him to be here holding my hand and telling me that he loves me" I admit, sobbing bitterly, "Telling me that nothing in the whole world matters, it's just gonna be us"

I continued crying as Emily looked at me helplessly, "Kory, please calm down… Don't cry, it's not good for the baby"

She's right, I thought… I have much better things to think about except being selfish. So with great effort I control my tears and try to make my breathing normal again. As I regain control over myself, Emily's eyes held a note of excitement in her eyes.

"OMG… Kor, I have the greatest idea!" she's so excited that she's whispering, "Why not that after the birth you go on and meet them… All your friends and tell them about everything, from the beginning till the end"

"No, Em… I'm not going back" I try to stay firm, but my voice is still shaky, "I'll stay here with you and live a normal life along with a normal job"

"Oh, well… Um, in that case we should go… We have an appointment with the sonographer" she smiles in encouragement.

"Yeah… Let's go" I said, swinging my legs down from the window and getting up, "Do I look okay?" I asked her, glancing in the mirror. I no longer had the same appearance as I once did. My jet black hair had been replaced by blonde hair that was plaited till my back, my emerald green eyes were now pale blue and my nose was quite different.

I'm wearing a light green turtle neck shirt, along with black maternity jeans and black heeled boots, I think I look pretty good for a pregnant hippo.

"Never better… Now c'mon let's go" Emily took my arm and gently helped me out of the room and down the stairs. After the last stair, I stop abruptly.

"What happened?" she asked looking at my weird expression.

"Em, I think my water just broke" I replied in a trembling voice.

"Your what?! Oh, my god, but it's four weeks early than your due date!" she cries out in panic.

_This can't be happening… I think I might faint._ My breathing is fast and I've never been this scared in my whole life.

"We need to get you to the hospital, right now" I hear Emily say as she grabs the car's keys, "Kor, can you walk?"

"Yeah… I think so" I said faintly as I start following her with wobbly legs. We get out of the house and she locks the door behind us. She holds my hand and helps me to get to the car as I put one hand on my lower back.

"Breathe Kor… Breathe" she instructs while opening the passenger side for me as I obey and take deep breaths.

Emily help me get in her car I twist my face in pain. She gets into the driver seat and races towards the hospital. She looks me and smiles, "Are you ready?"

"Mm-hmm…" I manage to reply, "Let's do this"

We arrive at the hospital where Jessica works and Emily gets a wheelchair for me to get on. After helping me to sit down she wheels me to the reception.

"Hi, my sister's in labor… Please page Jessica Waters, she's my mother and our obstetrician" Emily says to the girl.

"Yes, please hold on a second I'll get you a mid-wife and I'll call Mrs. Waters" the receptionist says, "Her name is?"

"It's Vanessa… Vanessa Cole" I reply in the best British accent that I could manage.

* * *

**Okay so here it is! It's my first time in writing such a scene, so I hope it was okay. Well anyways please review, it really means a lot to me.**

_**RainWalker104**_


	2. Home Coming

**On with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves a**_

_**Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Chapter 2: Home Coming**

I smiled broadly as I cradled my little baby in my arms, he was awake and looking up at me with huge blue eyes. His tiny hands were balled up in fists and his black hair was as unruly as ever. I had forgotten all my pain and fears as soon as I laid my eyes on him as the nurse brought him in, wrapped up in a baby blue blanket.

He was a tiny little replica of Richard. The same blue eyes and boisterous jet black hair. He even had the same nose and lips, and I bet when he'll grow up he'll be like his father. A little thought that the baby might be Roy's had been haunting me, but now it was all washed away as kissed his fuzzy head.

I looked up to see Emily walking inside with lots of blue balloons. I chuckled as she settled down on the chair beside the bed after tying the balloons on the cot's rail.

"Em, what's all this?" I asked.

"This is nothing, I had planned more…" she cut off as she realized that the baby was looking at her with a curious expression, "Is that… _him_?"

"Yes it is…" I replied smiling as she got up and took a closer look.

"Oh, my god, Kor!" she exclaimed, "He's so cute!"

"I know… He reminds me of him" I admitted as Emily looked up at me.

"Yeah…" she replied softly as Emily's mother came inside. She was just like her daughter; they both shared the same features and personalities.

"Hi, Vanessa" she called me that whenever we were in a public place, "How's the baby doing?"

"Very good" I replied smiling, "He's a little angel… He even yawned a few minutes ago"

Jessica smiled down at the two of us, "Have you fed him well?"

"Yes, I just finished doing that"

"What are you going to call him?" Emily asked as Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you still haven't told what his name will be"

I looked down at the boy in my arms as he wrapped his fingers around my pinky finger.

"Trevor John Grayson"

* * *

It has been three years since I first held Trevor. Three long years, I had raised my boy all alone except Emily and her mother of course. Trevor was… different from other kids his age, he was unusually quiet and very observant. But when he spoke it was always meaningful, never inappropriate like other children talk. Sometimes he didn't even need explaining at all… He figured it out himself, that kinda creeped me out sometimes. I mean it just wasn't normal, but I really was proud of him. But sometimes I really thought he needed a male role model for him.

Life had been beautiful after Trevor was born. I spent most of my time with him, playing with him, dressing him and stuff. But I was miserable. Even Trevor noticed it the other day when I was putting him to sleep.

"Why ale you shad mommy?" his voice came and I looked down to see his face buried in pillows as he peeked with one bright eye.

"It's nothing, honey…" I replied kissing his cheek, "Just a little tired"

That obviously wasn't the first time, when he was almost one year old and a tear escaped my eye he snuggled closer into my arms, as if to comfort me.

I had denied when Emily said she was going to pay Trevor's school fee when he will be going to school, I told her I was gonna earn my own money and get him admission in the best kindergarten school. So apart from Trevor, that's what I did… Earn money with any appropriate job I could get my hands on.

That was me and my life… Keeping track of Richard wasn't that hard. Well at least not after a year.

_I had been sitting in the living room, no one was at home and Trevor was asleep in my bedroom. So for leisure I was playing the piano, writing some melodies._

**(A/N - Imagine her playing 'First Love' by Yiruma)**

_Just through the middle Emily came bursting in, totally out of breath, "Kory, did you hear the news?" _

"_Um, no… Why, what happened?" I asked as she frantically searched for the remote, "Um, its right next to you"_

"_Oh" was all she said before turning on the T.V._

_In it clippings of a charity ball were playing, with Richard and Xavier standing next to Bruce Wayne with cameras flashing, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his face, smiling for the cameras… _

'_Multi-millionaire bachelor, Bruce Wayne held a charity ball yesterday and announced some extremely shocking news' The anchor was saying as the camera panned in to her, and pictures of the three were displayed in the background._

'_It has been revealed that the two teenage hotties Richard Grayson and Xavier Redd were adopted by Bruce Wayne when they both were eight year old orphans' the girl went on, 'That makes the two foster brothers and Bruce Wayne their foster dad'_

"_What?!" I cried out in total astonishment. But how can it be, and Richard never even mentioned it to me._

_I remembered the night of my birthday when Bruce had came up to me and whished me and I had said to Richard that his and Bruce's behavior was very much like Richard's, "He never even told me'_

_Emily just looked at me as the news changed to sports and she switched off the T.V. There was silence as I came out of shock while she just stared at me. _

"_Kory?" she asked._

"_Hm?" I asked, my mind wandering somewhere else._

"_Are you ever gonna tell Trevor the truth?" I looked at her._

"_No, Emily… Not until the day when Richard Grayson dies" I replied quietly as I stood up and walked out of the room._

That day flashed in my mind as clear as yesterday. Today I also sat in the living room with Trevor watching Tom and Jerry on DVD. Emily had gone out on a date. She was very excited for this one. Don't think of it as the wrong way, Emily had been steady on one guy since two years. His name was Garfield Logan, he was tall and smart with dirty blonde hair with green streaks and bright green eyes. Gar was just like a younger brother to me, he had a witty sense of humor and always made me laugh with his pointless jokes, and even Trevor liked him very much.

It was ten o' clock at night and I was thinking of getting Trevor into bed, when I heard the front door unlocking and Emily came in all excited.

"Hi!" she greeted and slumped down on the sofa beside Trevor.

"Did ya bling me cocolate?" Trevor asked as she smiled and picked him up.

"Yes, sweetheart I did" she said taking a small chocolate bar from her bag and handing it to him as he sighed happily and went back to his cartoons.

"How did it go?" I asked, getting up from the piano stool and sitting down the two of them.

"Wonderful" she replied, "Hey, Nessa?"

"Yeah?" I asked as Trevor half crawled into my lap, and settled down sleepily.

"I got you job" she said.

"Really, where?" I asked, still half listening as I turned off the television.

"A personal assistant to Richard Grayson at _Wayne Enterprises_" she replied, waiting for my reaction.

My stomach did a flip as I turned to look at her hopeful expression, "Are you outta your fucking mind?"

"No, Kory… You have to go back" she said, firmly.

"I can't… I don't want to, I'm happy enough" I replied, "And if you want me out of the house I can leave tomorrow"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed in panic, and then she silently said as she saw Trevor half asleep, "Look, I know that you want to go back Kor… And besides that, Trevor needs a father and you have to prove your innocence"

I pondered at her words, "What if they recognized me?" I said at last.

"We'll make them believe that it's not Kory… And at one point you will tell them that it is you" she said, "You can't go on living like some Vanessa Cole and lying to your son"

"But…" she cut me off.

"You won't get a chance like this again… You'll be his personal assistant; you can easily win his heart again. Just go there after the weekend and we'll see how it turns"

I bit my lip hard and looked down at the now sleeping Trevor with his thumb in his mouth, "Maybe… Your right Em"

"Thank you" she said as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, okay… You'll crush him!" I said as we broke away and I picked up the sleeping baby, "I'll get him into bed"

"We have to go shopping tomorrow!" Emily said.

"Why?"

"You have no office clothes; we'll have to get you some proper ones" she explained, "And not to mention hot ones"

"Yeah, right" I laughed, "Like I need them"

"Ooohhh… Someone's confident!" she winked as I walked out.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I thought as I turned on the lights with one hand, as in the other arm I held Trevor against my shoulder. As I proceeded towards the bed I stopped by the frame in which four shots of the day when Trevor first started walking.

The frame was specially bought by Emily, in it there were four small frames set horizontally and in the first one Trevor was just out the front door and walking to meet me. In the second one he had fallen down, in the third one he was running again and finally in the fourth he had his tiny arms around my neck as I had crouched down to meet him.

I smiled at the pictures as I felt his hot breath against my bare shoulder, tickling me. I continued towards the bed, laid him down and tucked him in. I half sat and half-laid down beside him on my one elbow.

_Emily is right after all… He can't grow up without Richard, and I can't live without him. _I thought and sighed, closing my eyes _We both need you Rich… Please accept us, your family_

I silently prayed before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Perfect!" Emily exclaimed, looking through her fingers as if going to take my picture, "You look totally awesome"

"I guess" was all I said as I took one last look in the full length mirror in my bedroom.

It was the day of my interview and Emily was helping me get ready as Trevor sat on the bed patiently. I was wearing a _Theory Lecture Skirt Suit_, it consisted of a dark plum colored shirt which was a 'bit' ruffled by the v-neck collar, it was underneath the grayish black jacket. Along with a straight skirt that ended a 'little' above my knees with a pair of black _Stuart Weitzman _pumps.

My blonde hair was half-down and my makeup was very simple, "It should say 'let's talk business'" as Emily had put it.

"Okay… So let's get going" Emily said, nodding her head in satisfaction as I made a face at Trevor and he gave a gurgly laugh.

"Em, are you sure about this?" I asked once we were out of the room. She stopped, turned around and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Nessa, just trust me on this okay?" she whispered, "Just go there, Gar will take your interview and then all the doors are open… And just be yourself"

"Okay…" I hugged her tight as she hugged me back. We parted and she picked up Trevor as I walked towards the main door.

"Aren't you gonna wish your mommy good luck, Trev?" Emily said to him as he nodded and turned to me.

"Good luck, mommy" he said as I kissed his cheek, he was used to my going out for jobs, "Now behave yourself and go to sleep on time"

"Yesh" he replied giving me a cute toothy smile.

"Okay, so see you later!" I said grabbing my bag and getting into the taxi that Emily had called earlier.

"_Wayne Enterprises_ please" I said to the driver as he nodded and hit the gas. I waved to Emily and Trevor as they waved back from the doorway. After they disappeared from view I slumped back on the seat and sighed heavily.

I was fucking scared.

I was going back after _three_ years, I was going to see them all… I couldn't bear to look at their faces when they see me, as Vanessa Cole. Will they believe in me? Or will they just kick me out? Or worse, what if they found out it was me and arrested me? What would happen to Trevor?

I sat up straight again and looked out the window to see buildings, cars and people passing by. No, I can't let them know it was me, until I'm sure they want me back. I can't risk it. Gar was to interview me; oh did I forget to mention that he worked in _Wayne Enterprises_? Well, now you know.

Anyways, I was sure to get the job because of Gar… And then the challenge will begin, facing Richard… I wonder how he'll be. If he was as easy going as before, my work will be easy. I smiled slightly as I remembered all my time with him. The night he said he loved me, his eyes were so loving and passionate, and all the love was just for me… Only for me in this whole wide world.

I wonder how the others will be… Rachel, Xavier, Mist, Kitty, Tara, Troy, Rick and Zack… My friends. Their bands still existed. So I guess they'll be fun to meet too, as a whole new person.

"Goin' for an interview, Miss?" the driver asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes… I am actually, to be Mr. Grayson's P.A" I smiled at him, in my now fluent accent.

"Well, then child I wish you best of luck" he replied, smiling warmly at me through the rearview.

"Thank you… I will need it" I really liked the man; he was probably in his late fifties, with a gentle voice and warm eyes.

"What's your name, my dear?" he asked after a while.

"It's Vanessa Cole" I replied, feeling a pang of guilt to be lying to this dear old man.

"You seem awfully familiar" he admitted and I held my breath.

"Well… You, you must have, s-seen me somewhere" I replied hastily.

"Perhaps, I did" he smiled again and I sighed with relief. Okay, maybe this wasn't as easy as it seemed. We were getting closer to our destination and I could feel my palms getting all itchy and sweaty and my heart beating much faster than usual.

_This is it._

The taxi stopped in front of the building and I got out, my legs having that horrible wobbly feeling. I thanked the driver, Joe, and he gave me his number in case I couldn't get a cab sometime. He drove off and I turned to face the building. The last time I was here, I had fought with Richard. Memories came back rushing into my brain as I walked towards the front door, giving the guard that was on duty, my best smile.

I made my way towards the reception, "Hi, I'm here for an interview with…" I opened my file to see Gar's name, just for the effect, "Garfield Logan" the receptionist typed something on her computer.

"Vanessa Cole, is it?" she asked, her voice sounded kind of tired, but stern… All business like. I nodded my head in reply.

"Well, your just in time" she said, "Go to the seventh floor, you'll find his office"

"Thank you" I replied and walked into the elevator, which was thankfully empty. Anytime now, I could run into him. _Anytime now. _The elevator 'dinged' open and I walked out. In front of me were several doors, and from out of one of them Gar was just getting out. He looked smart in his office clothes I must admit.

"There you are!" he greeted, pulling me into a hug, "I was starting to get worried"

"Hey, Gar" I hugged him back, "You look good" We broke away and I smiled at him.

"You don't look bad yourself, Vanny" he grinned, "C'mon in" We walked into his luxurious office and he gestured me to sit down.

"You know better than to call me that" I chuckled as he smirked in reply.

"I do!" he laughed, "So what would you like? Tea, coffee, champagne?"

"I'm here for an interview, remember?" I reminded him.

"Well, actually Dick and Xavier are in a meeting… So I get to mess around all I want" he winked at me, as my stomach did a flip as Richard's name was mentioned.

"So, when are they gonna finish it?" I asked casually, crossing my legs after he'd ordered a bottle of gin and tonic.

"Just in time of our interview" he smiled his green eyes shining, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

The interview went good and he readily gave me the job. I was doing pretty well too. I remember as the girl who came in with our drinks, stopped and looked at me funny. I thought my cover was blown but then she said how much I resembled Kory Anders and I just smiled in acknowledgement.

Gar had given me the keys to my own personal car, an iPhone 3GS and we were just finishing the tour of the whole building as he told me of my duties and job.

"Anyways, so we're done!" he stopped in front of a glass cubicle he previously pointed to have been mine, "As soon as Dick comes out I'll introduce you and then you're on!"

"Er, great!" I tried to be enthusiastic but I was just so fucking nervous, "Can't wait!"

"So how's my lil' guy?" Gar grinned as I smiled with relief to talk about something else.

"He's good! You should visit some day, he'll be happy to see you" I answered as he laughed.

"Yeah sure, I'll try my best!" he stopped smiling, "Hey, Nessa I forgot to tell you!" He slapped his forehead.

"What?" I asked, trying not to giggle at his expression.

"There are two events comin' up!" he said, "Xavier is having this reunion with all his friends, just the nine of them in some club and you have to reserve a table for Dick and his new client at the Jade Garden"

"Oh, okay… Copy that" I quickly wrote it all down, "I'll get right on" I was cut off in mid sentence as some one entered the room.

"Hey"

I knew _his_ voice anywhere.

* * *

**Okay so here it is!!! Hope it was OK… Anyways I'll be waiting for at least three or five revies before I upload the next chappy, and if I don't get them that means I really should discontinue my story! **

**So I really hope you all wanna read on, and I hope you'll review 3**

_**RainWalker104**_


	3. Life's a Bitch

**Okay guys so here comes the third chapter… Hope you'll like it and don't forget to hit that review button… **

**Thank u for the reviews, and I have decided to continue the story.**

**Hey did anyone watch te Grammya??? Today Taylor Swift won the "Album of The Year" Award!!! OMG I'm sooooooo happy!!! God Bless Taylor! 3**

**MJ'sQueenSweetCaroline:**** No Gar doesn't know its Kory, and no one else except Emily and her mother know that Kory's alive.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. =)**_

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Chapter 3: Life's a Bitch**

I pretended to be busy writing down the event reminder as Gar turned around and started a conversation but about what, I had no damn idea. I could feel _his_ eyes on me as I felt myself stiffen. _Oh, god… Kory, control yourself… You can't let it slip away._

I was afraid to face him, so damn afraid. What will he say? What will expression be? Will he recognize me? Oh, god… But I had to be prepared for anything out of the usual, for he wasn't a boy anymore… He was a man of twenty three. I just finished writing my notes when Gar mentioned me.

"This is Vanessa Cole, your new P.A" he was saying and I knew that was a cue to turn around; I put on my best nervous-yet-confident-first-day expression and turned around. And as soon as I had laid my eyes on him, I knew my breath was hitched in my throat. I was right, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. And oh, fuck was he a man… I wanted to drop my whole act and drag him into an empty room.

He was tall, a bit taller, probably 6'1 as I was 5'8 myself. And he looked like the peak of perfection of almost everything. His unruly black hair wasn't as unruly or spiked up as before but was gelled and combed back, he stood casually with his one hand in his pant pocket as the other held onto his coat over his shoulder. The white shirt that he wore clung to his body like a second skin even though it wasn't a T-shirt (Obviously) and I had to bite back an urge to tear it off. Not being able to have any sexual contact for the past few years, I realized I was more than desperate and more in love with him than ever before. He was everything a woman could want, classy, powerful, strong and gorgeous. With an eye color of clear crystal blue that I have never come across in my life except him, a voice that could make me melt, a touch that made me come right there and a body to literally die for. I felt quite bigheaded to think I had once been in bed with him, _ahem_, more than once.

Even though he wore a pair of black sunglasses over his piercing eyes, I knew he was staring at me… hard. His expression was blank, and I wanted to scream at him for not saying anything. It was an intense silence as we stood there looking at each other, I wanted to run away. All of the things which I was trying hard to hold back danced in my eyes as it turned from love to need. I knew I had fucked this up, but I couldn't help it, making a heroic effort I smiled sweetly, which I knew got to him every time when we were together.

I introduced myself further more and realized that Xavier was standing right next to Richard all this time, looking at me with wide eyes but never losing his cool.

"What was your name again?" Xavier asked he wasn't changed much; except for being a bit mature he was much more attractive. Seeing him there I wanted to ask him about Rachel but I knew I shouldn't.

"It's Vanessa Cole" I replied easily, and I was actually thankful for my accent.

"I see…" he seemed confused, and I couldn't blame him, "So you're from?"

"London, actually" I lied… I had no idea where my dad was from in Britain, and suddenly I realized I knew nothing about him, "I was raised there all my life, before my mother died and my dad told me about my half sister, Emily Waters… So after his death I moved here to live with her"

"And you're living here since when?" Xavier asked.

_Shit._

I never thought about since when I was living here, "Three and a half years ago" I replied and knew I should've said a bit longer, but now I'd said it.

"And you're single?" Xavier continued his inspection and I wanted to punch him.

"I… Actually, I'm…" I struggled with words before Gar spoke for me… I gotta admit, you gotta love Gar.

"Her boyfriend died in a car accident" he answered.

"Oh, really?" Xavier challenged, and I realized that Xavier could be stern when he wanted to be… I knew Gar was glaring at him, as I was too but I was showing to be a bit miserable… Kinda, I mean, hello! We're talking about my (imaginary) dead boyfriend here, for god's sake!

"He died, just when I told him I was pregnant with his baby" I answered before Gar could, and I noticed Richard stiffen under his calm demeanor, I was surprised actually to find him silent all this time.

"I see" Xavier was torn between confusion and sympathy; he didn't know of which he was sure about.

"Why did you come to work here?" Richard spoke, and my head jerked towards him. He spoke quietly and ruthlessly… This wasn't the Richard I knew.

"I…" Gar saved my ass once again, I owed him big time.

"I offered her the job through Emily, _Dick_" Gar was glaring at the two of them, and I was shocked to see the goofy and fun loving Gar to be this much angry.

I felt like bursting into tears and my expression was taken the other way by Xavier, "Are you okay, Vanessa?" he asked, hey what happened to your inspecting?

"I'm fine… I think I should leave, I don't want this job after all" I replied, biting back a sob… This had to work, I thought as I picked up my bag and slowly made my way out of the office, only to be stopped by an embarrassed Xavier.

"Hey, look I'm sorry okay?" he started, "I'm sorry for what I said I was just a bit… Forget it" I knew what he meant.

I nodded my head and smiled, "Okay"

"So, um… How about I tell you about my plans for the reunion I'm having, Gar must've told you about it" he said.

"Yes, he did" I replied, this was working good after all.

"Okay, stay here I'll be right back" he left me outside the office as I could hear Gar talking to Richard and I strained my ears to listen to them.

"I know what you're thinking Dick… But she isn't Kory" Gar was saying and I anxiously waited for Richard to reply.

"How do you know that?" he protested, his voice was the same unfriendly one, and my heart sank, "Do you have any proof?"

"You know what? I do, as a matter of fact" Gar replied and I was cheering for him, "I'll take you to her house and then you could see Trevor, her son"

My heart beated fast as I realized that Richard didn't have the slightest idea that Trevor was his son too; I jumped in surprise as Xavier appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's go" he smiled as I nodded and quietly followed him out.

* * *

It was five hours later that I sat in my office, I had gone with Xavier into a café as he told me what kind of arrangements he wanted and where he wanted them, I have to say he had a good taste in things. He said that I needn't worry about the reservations because the club they were going to belonged to Rick's dad so he'd already reserved them. He then ordered a cappuccino for the two of us and went on with the arrangements.

It took us four hours to do that, and he told me something else too. Xavier asked me to go to his house someday and meet Rachel to discuss their official engagement party, which was supposed to be held three weeks after the reunion. I was so happy after he told me that and I found it hard to contain it, but I managed to none the less.

So anyways after we returned I remembered that I had to make a reservation at _Jade Garden_ for Richard and his client. So anyways, I checked up their number and called them. They said they could make for especially for Mr. Grayson and asked for his client's name… At that point I realized I didn't know who the hell that was, so I told them to make a reservation and I'll call them back to tell them the name. I hung up and then got up, halfway towards the door, I didn't know who I was gonna ask about the client. Gar? But he had to go somewhere so I had no choice but to go to Richard, just thinking about that made me have butterflies… But then I remembered his recent behavior and I didn't feel so well then, why was he like that? He wasn't the one to be so heartless; he was a friendly and funny person… But he had grown up from that all, I guess.

Seeing I had no choice I made my way to his office, upon reaching there I knocked quietly waiting for a reply. When none came I knocked a little more loudly and I heard Richard's muffled voice from inside.

"Come in"

I turned the door handle and found myself in Richard's posh office. It was a combination of wine red and beige; with soft plush carpeted floor and dark reddish furniture, mostly made of wood and leather. The wall behind the desk was a whole window, looking over to the city and beach. And on the walls, different paintings by Picasso and Thomas Cole were hung; I remember Richard once told me how much he admired the two artists. And on one wall an enlarged photograph of himself with Xavier and Bruce was hung, it was taken recently, telling by Richard's appearance.

I then realized that Richard was looking at me questioningly as he leaned against the desk, a file in his hand which he was probably reading before I entered.

"What is it?" the same tone.

"Sorry for disturbing you but I was making a reservation at the _Jade Garden _for you and your client and I figured that Gar hadn't told me his name, you're client that is" I answered, as he cocked an eye brow and it was then I noticed that his glasses were lying on the table, but his eyes still remained blank and did not have that spark that they once did. He stared at me hard, as if to figure me out.

"Mr. Grayson?" I addressed him as he continued staring at me, a little smile broke across his perfect lips, but I noticed he wasn't smiling at me, but more to himself.

"This is going to be hard…" I heard him murmur as he put down the file and folded his arms while facing me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not getting what he meant by that.

"You're like… Your face, it's the same… And your smile…" he broke off in mid sentence and grew silent.

"Um, yes… I suppose I do resemble her a bit too much, but can you please tell me your client's name for tomorrow night?" I repeated but he was still in his thoughts.

"That would be me" a high voice behind me said as I turned around to see the source, but whoever that was walked past me before I could see her face. From what I could I saw a red haired girl moving towards Richard and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips.

And to my horror I watched as Richard circled her waist and kissed her back, pulling her against him… This so wasn't happening, who the fuck was this bitch having her hands all over my Richard? I stood there with weak legs as they went on making out in front of me… _This _was his client? This, this red haired bitch? My face was red with anger as I clenched my fist behind my back till they decided to break away.

"Hey, babe… Missed me?" she asked looking at him.

Instead of answering he smiled at her as she laid her head against his shoulder and they both looked at me.

"And you are?" the bitch asked, as I tried to blink back hot tears.

"I'm Vanessa Cole, Mr. Grayson's P.A." I replied rather stiffly as the bitch continued to smile at me.

"I see, well anyways Vanessa I am Dick's client for tomorrow night; Barbra Gordon… But please call me Babs" _Babs?_ What kind of sluttish name was that?

"Yes… uh, _Babs_" I replied, trying not to cringe in disgust, as I was about to leave Babs stopped me.

"Hey, Vanessa I hope you've booked a suite for us in the hotel for the weekend" the bitch told me.

"Er…" _What fucking suite?! And for the __**WHOLE**__**fucking weekend**__?!_

"Yes, don't you know? Me and Dick haven't had some time alone in the bedroom for quite a time… So…" she broke off as her hands traveled down Richard's shirt collar as her fingers expertly unhooked the first two buttons as he cupped her face and kissed her again.

"Yeah, sure… I'll get… Right on that" I replied my voice hoarse and turned on my heels and back to my own office.

* * *

I was on my way back to home and I felt like bursting out like a volcano full of tears. This wasn't supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to come in between my perfect plan… Okay, maybe not all perfect, but still… I was so fucking, ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

I parked my new car outside and walked up to the front door, before I could take out the keys the door flew open and Emily stood there, beaming like a 1000 watts bulb. But when she saw my face her smile faded away.

"Are you okay?" she asked in panic.

"No, I'm not alright" I walked into the house briskly, "I'm a fucking idiot who thought she could just walk in and get her life back!"

"I'll take that as a no" Emily murmured as I walked in the common room and slumping down on a sofa.

"So what happened?" she asked again as I looked at her.

"We need his help… We need to tell him of our plan, right _now_" I said as she continued looking at me puzzled.

"Who?"

"Gar, call him… Now!" I exclaimed as she hesitated before dialing his number, "Tell him to come here ASAP"

"But Kor, we just can't…" she started.

"We have to tell him, I need his help" I cried out in frustration, "That bitch just had to come between us!"

"Who?"

"Barbra Bitch Gordon" I muttered as Emily looked at me worriedly.

"Er… Kory I think you should sleep, it's been a long day" she said.

"If aren't gonna call him I will" I took my cell and speed dialed his number, he picked up almost instantly.

"_Hey, Vanny" _

"Gar, where are you right now?" I asked.

"_Actually I'm near your area" _

"Great! Gar I need you to come at our house immediately"

"_Why is everything alright?" _

"Yeah, it is… I need… Just come okay?"

"_Be right there"_ He hung up.

It was about twenty long impatient minutes that the doorbell rang to which Emily sighed heavily; she didn't agree that it was quite right to tell him, before getting up, "I'll get that"

Soon enough Gar and Emily came into view, with his arm around her waist.

"Hey" I greeted as they took a seat on the sofa across the table.

"So… What's up?" he asked, confused.

"Look, Gar… This is gonna sound really weird but you've got to stay calm and listen to the whole deal-" I was cut off by him.

"It does actually… Since when do you talk in a pure and fluent _American_ accent?" he pointed out as I mentally cursed myself for giving it away before hand.

"Since forever…" Gar raised his brows at this as I took a deep breath, "Gar, I'm…I'm Kory Anders"

There was a long uncomfortable silence which seemed to last forever, though it was only a minute or two.

"What?!" he looked flabbergasted.

"Gar, please… I need your help" I said.

"Okay… If you told me you were her sister or something that would've been cool" he continued, "But this?"

"Gar…"

"You are supposed to be dead! You are supposed to be fucking dead!" he exclaimed… Hell, he was pissed.

"If you'll just listen" I began.

"No, Vanessa you listen! Do you have any _fucking _idea how much hurt you've caused Dick?! He's my childhood pal and I know him almost as much as Xavier; you broke his heart! You completely _destroyed him! _He's… he's…" Gar wasn't a very good speaker and I could tell he was struggling for words, but his words cut through me like a hundred knives, "He's not himself anymore! If it wasn't for Bruce he probably would've run away or killed himself by now! He doesn't even _smile_ the way he did before!"

There was silence as he glared at me and I stared at him… Emily was afraid of what might happen; I couldn't blame her for that. But with lots of courage she put a hand on Gar's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, baby… But please, you've got to give her a chance to tell you her side of the story" she whispered as he turned at her.

"Oh, yeah? What is there that I possibly don't know? She sits here at your house and then plucks up the courage to get back to him?" he turned to me, "You know what, _Kory_? There are thousands of assholes out there who'd sleep with you, so just leave Dick and go find someone else, you've caused enough trouble"

What the fuck was he thinking?! I wanted Richard for… What the fuck?! I was shaking with anger and Emily seemed a little pissed too.

"You think I wanna get back just for a good _fuck_?!" I was standing now, my fists clenched and my eyes burning with hot tears.

"What else? Oh, yeah… His money? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'll make sure you get what you deserve and that you won't get near him"

"You know what, Gar? You have no fucking idea what I've been through… Not a _hint_ of it! I was _tricked_ into losing myself to Roy… And then I was _stripped_ of everything in my life, I was _rapped_ hundreds of times by Roy and other fuckers who worked for Slade… _I was nothing!_ _Nothing_, before I met them… I got to know what hope is and how it can change my life" I was cried, and Gar looked at me with the same expression.

"Why did you do this to him?" he asked, his expression was still hard but his tone was a bit softer.

"Because they tricked me into working for them! And because I had nowhere else to go, I accepted my fate but when I joined Rachel and the others, I realized that my life wasn't over and I told Slade I wanted to quit… But he won't let me; he threatened to kill Richard and everyone else if I exposed them or left… So I had no choice but to do so"

Gar looked stunned at my words and I dropped down on the sofa, my head in my hands as I shook furiously. Nobody said anything till I stopped crying and looked at Gar with bloodshot eyes.

"I love him Gar… I love Richard more than anyone will _ever_ know, more than he'll ever know" I whispered, "And do you want proof of that? Look at Trevor; he's a living proof of our love!"

Gar was quite shocked by my outburst and Emily looked near tears. Slowly he got up and sat next to me, "Kory… I, I'm sorry… For what I said before, it's just that Dick's been just like a brother to me… And I hate to see him like this, truth is that he still loves you like he did before and even though he denies it he needs you back in his life"

I looked up at him, "But Barbra---"

"She's just a fling, to get his mind off you… Trust me, he doesn't love her" he smiled as I hugged him.

After we broke apart he grinned wide, "So what's the plan?"

I was quiet for a few moments, thinking about the scene in Richard's office; his lips all over hers, and his hands on her body… And they were gonna be together this weekend, I felt like bursting into tears again.

"Kory?" Emily's voice rang into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked around at them, "Oh, sorry… Just thinking"

"Well… I have something in my mind" Gar said.

"Really?" Emily smirked, "Spill"

"Well, you know everyone will be at the club for the reunion…" he started, "We can go too"

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Tonight was the reunion and all the arrangements we done. I was quite nervous actually, which was a bit unusual since I was so used to going to clubs… But anyways I was. Richard and Xavier had left early and I was just finishing organizing Richard's meetings and appointments when Gar entered my office.

"Hey, Nessa" he greeted as I smiled at him, "Ready?"

"I guess" I replied as I picked up my bag and followed him out.

The party was to start at nine, but we didn't care about that, for we weren't going to the reunion. They were to be seated on a reserved portion of the first floor. Anyways Gar drove us home where Emily was waiting for us.

"Did you drop Trevor?" I asked as she nodded and we both went into my room to change as Gar flicked on the T.V. We had decided to leave Trevor at a friend of Emily's for the night, as we couldn't possibly take him along or leave him alone.

We both changed as I felt my old flame for night clubs returning. I applied clear lip gloss on my lips and did a smoky touch to my eyes, as we were getting ready I remembered the first dace I had shared with Richard; the night I stole that jewel for Slade. We had nearly kissed as _Rumors _blared out of the speakers in the background.

I looked at Emily, she had decided on a hot pink strapless top with a black mini skirt along with a pair of pink high heels. Her make up was edgy, with black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes and a shade of bright pink on her lips. Her hair was in a pony and I had to say, many people were gonna get their eyes on her tonight; she looked hot!

I checked my self in the mirror, I looked pretty good too. With a black hip hugger pants, that clung to my legs like second skin and a golden lame material halter tops that exposed all of my back and my flat stomach along with a fair amount of cleavage. I had straightened my blonde hair which fell open across my shoulders and back and was getting into a pair of golden stilettos with an ankle buckle when Gar came knocking.

"Are you guys ready?" he called out.

"Just coming Gar!" I called back as Emily and I checked last minute things, and before getting out I put on my black zip up jacket.

Arriving at the club took half an hour and I felt quite excited about what could happen tonight. When we arrived there the music was loud and the crowd felt good, we decided to have a drink and the three of made way to the bar and all the time I could feel people staring at me as we passed by but not Emily, maybe because Gar had his arm around her protectively. I felt a pang of jealousy; I wanted someone to hold me like that, make me feel loved and protected. But anyways we ordered our drinks and sat at the bar talking about random stuff when Gar said he was going to check if the others had arrived and meet them. He left me and Emily at the bar and after sometime she asked if we should dance to which I eagerly approved. I wasn't exactly what you call drunk, but I had taken a few shots, I was just buzzed enough to feel happy about clubbing after a long time… And honestly it felt fucking awesome, it was just like old times when Emily and I danced together and every now and then guys came up for a dance or two, but I was careful enough to not give them any ideas.

Emily nudged my elbow and pointed upwards, where we could see Gar joking with a couple of people. Xavier looked dashing in his pants and black leather jacket, his hair was spiked up and he had his arm around Rachel's waist. And I got to say she looks gorgeous in a black cocktail dress that fitted her perfect figure with matching knee high boots. Her hair was up in a tight high pony and she had put on a hot red shade of lipstick and had done her eyes beautifully. They both were talking to Gar while Rachel sipped alcohol from a glass. By their expressions and actions I could make out that they wanted him to join them but he shook his head, pointing towards the dance floor, he was probably talking about Emily and that they will join him afterwards.

I saw more people joining them, including Mist, Troy, Kitty and Rick. Mist and Troy, along with their bands, had continued their successful acting career and were pretty famous by now, Troy had gotten a BAFTA for his performance in one of the films. Kitty had started her own clothing line in partnership with Mist. Tara was an ambassador of UNICEF and according to the media she had bought villas in a few places in Asia and Africa cuz she was on the move most of the time, it was pretty awesome actually. Rick was handling the clubs business with his dad and Zac was into the band mostly, he had recently hosted a few shows or something. I was pretty impressed by them all; unlike me they had made something out of their lives. Rachel was the heiress to the _Rothella Industries_ so it wasn't that much of a pressure on her. Richard was handling the business along with Xavier; he still wrote songs and recorded them but rarely made a live cut on any of the tours… I guess he still wasn't the same he was before.

Meanwhile Gar had joined Emily on the dance floor and I was dancing alone mostly when I felt strong hand on my waist as I felt myself pulled back against someone's body. I continued dancing, grinding my lower body against my partner, his touch was strong yet gentle and his hands were practically on my whole body. After one song I felt his face against my hair and after drawing my hair back he kissed my shoulder as I felt burning sensations under his touch. I wouldn't have allowed anyone to do that but I just couldn't stop myself from losing myself in him. He left hot kisses on my neck, earning a moan from me. He suddenly turned me around and I came face to face with _him._

I became still as his bright blue eyes gazed into my pale blue ones. Richard was staring at me hard, as if trying to figure out my expressions. His face was close enough for me to feel his hot breath against my lips; I closed my eyes as one of his hands brushed away a lock of hair from my face. He took a step forward and both our bodies were against each other as we slowly started dancing again, with Ne-Yo's_ Closer_ started in the background. We continued to stare at one another as he pulled me closer to himself, if that was possible. I could feel his flush against mine and I was already turned on.

He slowed down a little bit and his right hand reached the zipper of my jacket and pulled it down, revealing my halter top and my stomach. He pushed the garment off my body and ran his fingers along my spine as my arms closed around his neck. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, someone could see us… But I was buzzed enough not to care, he was drunk and he probably won't even remember this night but I didn't care. Richard lightly kissed my jaw line and started kissing my neck. I tilted my head to allow him better access and his hands stoked my bare back and waist, my hands were tangled in his unruly hair as we continued to grind to the pounding music. He left my neck and stared at me hard, it wasn't long before he captured my lips in a demanding and longing kiss. I kissed him back with determination as picked me up and I locked my legs around his hips. We were kissing each other eagerly and passionately, our tongues intertwining and our desire greatening. Richard started walking through the crowd and off the dance floor. He set me down and I was immediately pushed up against the wall of the lobby.

We were making out hard and I was so much into him that I didn't notice when he hooked his thumb to the hem of my pants.

"I love you" he breathed between breaths as he kissed my neck and his hands lowered my pants an inch or two.

We both warm and I was struggling to control myself… Hearing the words I longed to hear from Richard made butterflies in my stomach. He placed his hand under my thigh and placed my leg around his hips as his mouth found mine. He strongly tasted of alcohol and I could tell he was badly drunk, drunk enough to be about to fuck his P.A. dry and raw.

"Why did you leave Kor?" he mumbled through his open mouthed kisses, "Why baby, why?" he sounded dreadful the way he was talking and kissing me desperately like I was gonna disappear if he stopped, "Why did you betray us, Kory? Betray me? Why did you fuck him? You like him better than me? Tell me, tell me!" he was getting angry and he stopped kissing me and stared at my face. And then suddenly all his anger was wiped away as he caressed my face with his hands, gently as if I was a fragile art piece.

"So… beautiful" he whispered, more to himself than to me, "I loved you Kory… I loved you" His lips once again attacked mine.

"Richard… I…" I gasped his hand disappeared under my halter top, half torturing me.

"Do you love me?" he whispered, the place was somehow empty and the only sounds except the chattering and the loud music were our panting.

"I…I…" I rasped between breaths. His other hand was fumbling with the knot of my top when we heard a high pitched voiced ringing through the hallway.

"_Oh my fucking god!"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN Lol another cliffy… Who do you think it is??? (wiggling eyebrows) Rachel? Xavier? Or worse… Babs??? **

**But anyways thank you all for the reviews, just keep 'em coming! Hope you enjoyed the ch. Cuz I really did, especially writing Kory's thoughts about Richard hahaha, you know after reading I'm like blushing that OMG I wrote that! I almost did a lemon in the end, but anyways I'm thinking of changing the P.O.V. to general/normal instead of Kory's. **

**And about the story well, the next chapter gives a little light on the plot, and the villain. Muahahahaha. And what do you say? Should Richard remember this episode or not? **

**Anyways sorry for the long A/N, and please review! **

**Adios until next time!!! xox**

_**RainWalker104**_


	4. Midnight Massacre

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!!! And sorry for the late update!**

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Chapter 4: Midnight Massacre**

Kory and Richard grew apart suddenly as she slid down against the wall, trying to calm down her ecstasy. Her legs were weak with excitement and her heart felt as if it was stuck in her throat. Looking up at him she saw he was panting, never once his eyes leaving hers.

Everyone was gathered around a point where the wall was splashed with red.

_Blood? _

"Somebody call 911!!!"

Kory slowly got up as Richard disappeared into the crowd. Two girls screamed and someone shoved past her back to the dance floor. She made her way through the crowd to the centre of the scene. Just one glance at it made her eyeballs fall out and the coppery smell of blood filled her nostrils. She felt like running away from it a million miles away but then she saw the familiar blue eyes.

The glass eyes stared up into nothingness as the face of the girl was the extreme of innocence. Perhaps the only clear part of the body was the face. The blonde hair was scattered in the growing pool of blood, half soaked in it. The body was slashed ruthlessly. The light blue dress was barely visible among the gushing blood.

Kory dropped down to her knees as she realized who it was.

"Tara…" she breathed out, "Oh, Tara"

Drawing her hand forward it shakily drew closer to her face. She pulled her hand back.. Not being able to stand it. She had seen dead bodies before, but this was… It was her friend… Her band mate, right in front of her eyes lying murdered mercilessly.

Eyes brimming with tears, she got up hurried as more people gathered around.

Making her way through the people Kory went out on the main road walking her way home through the pouring rain.

* * *

"Where were you?" Bruce Wayne was looking at his ward, his blue eyes narrowed and forehead creased with an angry frown.

Richard glared at him, not saying anything.

"Due to your carelessness a girl and not just anyone but Tara, one of your friends has been murdered. If you had acted upon my orders you could have saved her!" Bruce exclaimed quietly and firmly.

Richard stood up and slammed his fist on the wooden desk.

"You know what Bruce? I'm outta your shadow and I'm not taking any orders from you" he said heatedly, "I'm guilty enough for many things and you'll not throw salt into it. I know I made a mistake so just shut up the fuck up and let me do something about it!"

He stormed out as Bruce closed his eyes in frustration leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry Bruce… I got it" Xavier said quietly as he went after his brother. Closing the door he went down the carpeted lobby, his footsteps muffled. The walls were adorned with paintings from god knew where and whom. Xavier had never been into this kind of 'artistic' thing since never. He was the 'bad' boy in high school, the player. While Richard was more like Bruce, witty in his own way. Though he had never seen a girl last more than two or three weeks on Richard's arm, Xavier knew Richard was into Kory.

Oh god, Kory. Ever since her death he was this complete whole new person, he refused to accept that he still missed her. He was broken due to her betrayal but he still yearned for her. Xavier slightly shook his head at his brother's fate, passing by Alfred, their butler, he asked him for a coffee in an hour. He turned towards the grand staircase that led up towards the first floor where all the bedrooms were.

He got to Richard's room and knocked before going inside.

"Usually after knocking people wait for a reply" Richard sarcastically commented as Xavier closed the door behind him.

"I'm not just anyone… I'm your brother" Xavier went to stand next to him in front of the window putting a hand on his shoulder, "What happened last night Dick?"

Richard was quiet for a while before turning to him and answering, "I don't remember… I got drunk badly after getting Bruce's message about a possible killing in the club, in fact I was half drunk when I got it"

"Then what?"

"Dunno… I just remember seeing some girl dancing in the crowd, there was something about her that… that made me wanna touch her… wanna feel her" he was staring distracted and stopped suddenly as Xavier cocked a brow.

"What does a girl has to do with this?"

"I remember Babs going to the bathroom and I walked up to that girl… But when I woke up it was Babs lying right next to me… It just doesn't make sense at all but I just can't stop thinking about that girl, who was she? Fuck, I don't even remember when I left the club with Babs"

Xavier was quietly listening, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing… You have an appointment with the doctor with Rachel, I think you should be with her through this" Richard managed to give a slight smile, "It might be good news after all"

"It can wait" Xavier said.

"It can but it shouldn't… Go with her, she needs you there today" Richard replied back softly.

"Okay, I'll go" Xavier replied after a moment's thought, "But what about you?"

"I'm gonna go to the club after work, snoop around a little"

"Okay… I'll see you later then" Xavier nodded and walked out before patting his back.

"Can you do me a favor, X?" Richard asked as Xavier was about to leave, "Do a little research on my new assistant, will you?"

* * *

Kory stared at the morning paper in her hands through bloodshot eyes.

_**International Rockstar Tara Dunst Is Found Dead!!!**_

She had not been able to sleep that night and passed the remainder of her night time crying in her bedroom. Emily and Gar had returned to find her locked up and unresponsive. They could her crying and decided it was best to leave her to herself.

Kory had left her room when she decided Emily had left. Making her way out she first checked on Trevor, he was sleeping peacefully in his room. She went inside and kissed his forehead and placed his blankets around him closer. Emily's friend had probably dropped him home later in the night.

She went down to pick up the newspaper from the doorstep. She was now in her kitchen drinking coffee and didn't have the heart to read the article, in vain, she couldn't contain herself.

_Teenage sensation and UNICEF ambassador, twenty years old Tara Dunst is found murdered in the corridors of the infamous club Red Wine. Dunst was attending the reunion party given by Xavier Redd, member of the band Blood Dust and a ward to Bruce Wayne, at the club owned by a friend Rick Fraser, also member of Blood Dust._

_It has been informed that Dunst's boyfriend, well-known celebrity Zac Crowe was planning on proposing to his three year girlfriend and is devastated by the death. In fact all the members of DisEnchanted and Blood Dust are obviously shocked and confounded, including Richard Grayson who was seen near the crime scene before the arrival of the police._

_Upon inquiry it is known to us that minutes before the death Dunst had been seen by Rachel Roth, heiress to the Rothella Industries and member of DisEnchanted, dancing with her boyfriend. Crowe is saying that she went to the bathroom and never came back and only fifteen minutes later her body was found, slashed unmercifully. _

_Who is behind the murder of the young star? It is still unknown to us. Where was Batman when this happened? But the police vows to bring down the criminal and save Gotham from other possible murders._

Kory was forced to stop reading as she heard Trevor crying in his room. She rushed upstairs to see him, she found him sitting up and looking over at the ceiling. She went up to him and picked him up.

"What happened baby?" she asked him gently, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Instead of replying he still continued to look up following his gaze Kory looked up as well, "Why are you looking up, Trev?"

Now looking at his mother with fearful blue eyes he softly replied, "Thele… Thele was a spidal up thele mum… Big one"

"Oh honey there's nothing up there… Maybe darkness was playing a trick on you, you know Emily has medicine sprayed every week because of your fear of them"

"I'm not scared" he replied as indignantly as he could among his fear, "I just find them cleepy"

"Oh, alright, alright" Kory chuckled slightly at his cute stubbornness as she lightly kissed his cheek.

"But I'm telling you, thele was a spidal…" he said frowning.

"Hm, we'll see about that" she smiled, "Now who wants mom's _world_ famous pancakes?"

Trevor considered it for awhile before replying, "With extla cleam _and_ sylup?"

"Since you've been awake so early today I guess okay" Kory replied as she grinned at his excited squeal, "But just a _little_ bit more, got it?"

He nodded as she set him down, "But first lets you get dressed and ready for the day"

* * *

It was eight thirty and Richard was still waiting for Vanessa to come up to his office with some of the files he wanted. He was getting more and more impatient as there was finally a knock.

"Yea? Come in"

Vanessa came into the office carrying a bunch of files and papers, "I'm sorry I'm late sir… I had to take care of some things at home"

Richard nodded his reply as gestured with his hand towards the seat in front of his desk. He just couldn't help noticing her resemblance to Kory… Yet he had seen the dead body himself in the morgue, it was badly burnt... Almost in ashes. Yet here was a replica, the very same face, voice.

Before he could venture more he had to snap out and take the files from Vanessa. Opening the file he carefully looked over at her, she was easy and comfortable looking at him questioningly. After having a go through through the papers he sighed.

"That will be okay for now Miss. Cole" he stated, "I'll call you if I need anything"

"Yes, but sir pardon me" she spoke pointedly yet softly, "Its _Mrs._ Cole, I took up my fiancé's name after his death"

Richard felt a smile creeping up his face though he didn't know why, "How about I call you Vanessa?"

"That decision is entirely your own" she replied, ever so slightly a small smile graced her perfect lips as she got up.

"Wait… What kept you being so late today?" he asked, trying to hide his desperate attempt to start a conversation with her, much to his own surprise. She looked hesitant and a bit surprised at the sudden question.

"I had something to buy for my son… He was quite desperate for it" she replied, a bit sheepishly he noticed.

"And what was that?" he asked again.

"I… Well… It was a signed CD of Beyonce" she replied as he chuckled.

"How old is your son again?" he inquired, quite amused at her answer.

"Three" she replied.

"And did you get it?"

"No" she smiled self guiltily, "I missed it unfortunately, much to his dismay"

"Very well then" he was feeling light headed and content all of a sudden, which was a bit unfamiliar, "I think you should get on with your work"

Vanessa nodded before saying, "I am very sorry for Tara… She was your friend"

"Yes" he nodded miserably and frowned, "About that… There is a funeral at my place a day after tomorrow, her grandparents will be coming over from Australia but I forgot to tell them the date, can you call them and arrange their tickets and all, I was supposed to do that but… I have something to care of today"

He was good at hiding his sadness about the death, Vanessa noted, "Don't worry about it sir, I've got it covered"

"Thanks" he nodded before replying, "And Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"It's Richard by the way"

She smiled sweetly at his words, a smile that reminded him so much of Kory that he nearly shivered with ecstasy, "I'll see you later… Richard"

Walking out of his office she felt her cheeks flushing by saying his name to him.

"Richard…" she quietly whispered the name slowly, loving how it rolled of her tongue. Grinning to herself she made her way back to her office.

* * *

Richard was done with his work and was now deciding to go to the club for a little investigation of his own. He was deep in thought as he walked passed Vanessa's office; he peeked inside to find it empty.

"Must've gone home" he mumbled to himself as he looked at his Rolex, it said 8:00 PM, "Yup, definitely gone home"

She had informed him earlier that she was gonna take an early night off. Richard just couldn't stop thinking about her. It had been a while since Kory's death; the same time when Vanessa moved here to stay with Emily.

He wanted to believe what she said, but his heart just never agreed. Life had been… different after Kory. He was not into the band much either, he had written only a couple songs while he wrote most of them before. He had agreed with Bruce to join _Wayne Enterprises_, get his mind off things. He had to admit Bruce had always been there for him whenever need, and in return he never gave him what he should.

True, he had grown tired of staying in Batman's shadow in a little while, while Xavier had continued to save the city as Red X. After a lot of pondering he had left Gotham to live in Jump for a little while, a year or so, he had been Nightwing there, the mysterious hero everyone was desperate to see.

Later he had come back and become a member of the band which Xavier had persuaded him to join. Rick, Zack and Troy they all had been a part of his circle in high school. Gar was there too, but he had refused to join.

As much as he wanted not to admit it, his life with Kory had been blissful even though it wasn't much time. He moved out of the apartment after a week after her death because everywhere he looked it reminded him of her; the roof, the common room, their rooms, the beds, her clothes still hung in the closet, the smell of her sweet and sassy perfumes or shower gels still left in a trace in his shirts which she wore. The imprints of her lipstick on the often love notes under his pillow… He burnt them all. Everything, literally everything except her pictures, not being able to think how she must've burned to death in that hospital room… She might have said his name during her last moments.

_Richard unlocked the main apartment door, the clanking of the keys very loud in the quiet apartment. He had to meet up with Bruce and had to cancel his date with Kory. She had been sweet and understanding about even though he refused to tell her the main reason for the once again last minute cancellation._

"_Damn you Bruce" he silently cursed as he loosened his tie, grabbed a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge and made his way to his room._

_Upon opening the door he found everything as it should have been, except that the bedside lamp was left on by possibly none other than Kory._

_Smiling to himself he kicked off his shoes and took off his tie unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, he slumped down on the bed and reached under his pillow but he couldn't find a note. Frowning he picked up the pillow and looked down, nothing._

"_No note today wonder boy" came a voice from over the loveseat on the right corner of his room. Richard smirked to himself before turning around to see Kory sitting on the sofa, her knees hugging her chest as he got a glorious view of her legs because she was clad in only his red silk dress shirt and black panties._

"_I thought I'll just come over myself" she explained, getting up from her position to walk over to him. _

"_Good thought" he whispered as his throat went half dry at the sight of her; bare footed she slyly walked forward, the shirt unbuttoned a little just enough to give him a torturous view, her black hair left open and her red lips screamed to be kissed._

"_So what's it gonna be tonight?" she purred as she leaned onto him, pushing him down against the pillows._

"_Just you" he replied before reaching for her lips as she backed away grinning mischievously. He smirked as he pulled her against him and brushed his lips over her neck. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she took a sharp breath. He ran his tongue on her smooth skin before leaving hot kisses up her jaw line._

"_Oh god…" she murmured as his mouth worked wonders on her neck, "Don't stop"_

_By now she was straddling his lap, his hand reached for the water bottle and gently he rubbed it against her bare thighs, earning a throaty moan from her as her hands undid his buttons and pushed the shirt off of him. She traced his abs and muscles with her hands as he put both of his hands under her shirt around her waist with the ice cold bottle against her warm skin making her arch her back and fall into him bringing them both onto the mattress._

"_Its cold!" she exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder and started to slip off him before he grabbed her again and brought her face close to his._

"_Well you aren't kissing me" he whispered with a playful smirk on his mouth, "Those lips of yours are dying for mine"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Baby, I know you better than any one else" he smirked again as she rolled her eyes and brought her lips closer as if to kiss him._

"_Then you might have guessed that my whole body is dying for you" she replied seductively, kissing his cheek._

"_Something like that…" he replied back, as she kissed his neck and made her way to his chest._

_Just then the door opened unexpectedly and they both looked up to see an embarrassed looking Rick standing there with a camera in his hands._

"_Oh shit" he muttered._

"_Haven't you heard of knocking before going into someone's room?" Richard glared at him._

"_I'm 'so' sorry you guys, I wasn't really expecting to, uh, interrupt something" he began, "I was just gonna take Dick's picture for my photography course---"_

"_Well yeah, we get it so just leave" Richard groaned as Kory stopped Rick before he turned to leave._

"_Hey, Rick!" she called after him, "How about a photo?"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Well… You know just take a photo of me and Richard here" she replied as it was a matter of fact._

"_Uh, I don't think it's the ideal position and situation for a photo Kory" Richard protested as she put a finger on his lips._

"_Shhh! C'mon Rick tell us what should I do" she looked over at the excited Rick._

"_Well how about you both just look at each other…" he started to think._

"_Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Richard groaned throwing his head back on the pillows._

"_Or you could just kiss!" he exclaimed grinning wide._

"_What?! For a picture?! No way in hell that's happening especially when we're both half naked!" Richard cried as Kory giggled._

"_Well then okay just look at each other and how about getting into a wee bit steamy pose?" Rick suggested._

_Richard rolled his eyes as Kory positioned one of his hands on her lower back with a little of her shirt hitched up, and intertwined their legs a little more._

"_Hell, that's perfect!" Rick was saying, "Now just let me set my camera"_

_Kory put her one hand on his chest while the other hand got tangled up in his hair._

"_Do we really have to?" Richard groaned._

"_Well yeah, you might need this picture afterward when I'm not around" she grinned as a little smile crept up his lips._

"_I'm still waiting for my kiss you know" he smirked._

_Before she could reply Rick told them the pose was perfect so they froze for a little moment as the camera clicked._

_Kory grinned before bringing her mouth onto his in a passionate kiss, he kissed back with the same fire in him as he parted her lips for better access._

"_Hey, that's perfect!" they heard another click as Rick ran out hastily before they could say anything._

"_You ass! I'll kill you if you give that one on the net" Richard broke the kiss to yell after him before kissing her again and turning them over so he was on top now._

_Kory grinded her body against his as he unbuttoned some more buttons of her shirt._

"_Why do you like to destroy my favorite shirts?" he asked as he broke the kiss, totally out of breath._

"_It makes me feel sexy" she replied, her voice rasping._

"_Fair enough" he smiled as she kissed his lips and they both fell back down on the bed._

"_I love you, Richard"_

The flashback ended as some people passed by him. Richard breathed out and shook his head.

"She was lying and nothing but a criminal" he thought angrily, "With whom I fell in love with"

He was about to head towards the elevator when he saw Vanessa's coat still hung in the office. He went inside and picked it up.

"Well I guess I finally have a reason to visit her" he thought before going on his way to his car.

* * *

Vanessa slammed shut the door of her car and went back around to take out the groceries out. There were four packets, not much.

"_Fully loaded_ four packages" she corrected herself as she picked two in her right arm and two on her left. She tried to close the door but failed miserably as one of the packets slid out of her grip and spilled out the contents on the road.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath, "I hate groceries"

Holding the remaining three she put them on the front step of the house and went back to clear up the mess. Bending down she started putting the tins and boxes of various things back into the paper bag. Almost done, she looked up to her right to see Trevor on the doorstep waving something at her and calling her.

"Coming Trev!" she called and got up walking towards her son, "Hey, honey, how's my little boy?"

She ruffled his black hair and kissed his head and went back to the groceries.

"Mom! Look what Mr. Grayson gave me!" he cried shoving a CD case of Beyonce in front of her face.

"Mr. Grayson?" she repeated in bewilderment as out of nowhere Richard came up behind Trevor, "Oh, my god Richard? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to give your coat when I remembered I had a signed CD that your son wanted" he explained, his stare burning into hers, his voice completely emotionless, "So I thought why not giving it to him"

"Oh, but you didn't have to" she started, "I would've faked a signature for him he wouldn't have known" she added in a hushed voice as Trevor went back to his dancing.

"Now that would be lying to your own son" Richard managed a smile when she chuckled at his words.

"Oh, well thanks really" she smiled pleasantly, "That was really thoughtful of you"

"No prob" he replied, walking out past her.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee or tea?" Vanessa offered, hopefully.

"No, thanks I have to go" he replied curtly, "Nice to meet Trevor, he's a good kid"

"Oh, um, thanks" she said a bit taken back by his tone of voice, "So I'll see you at work then"

Richard nodded before saying, "Bye".

He walked back briskly to his car which Kory had not noticed before and got in, driving off.

"Bye" she mumbled to herself before pulling the packets inside and closing the door behind her.

It was two hours later that Trevor was playing in his room as Kory, Gar and Emily sat in the living room, discussing Tara's murder.

"Who do you think was it?" Emily asked the same question for the fiftieth time.

"I can't guess who" Kory replied sighed defeated, "I can't imagine her being murdered the same time when I was with Richard"

"You should be thankful he was drunk and doesn't remember anything or else he must've figured it by now that you're not Vanessa" Emily looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You guys I'm sorry, okay?" she groaned frustrated, "It won't happen again"

"It shouldn't… Do you know what they've discovered about Tara's body?" Gar said as Kory shook her head.

"They were investigating her body for clues and what they found was something written on the back of her neck" he explained in a low and serious voice.

"You mean carved onto her skin when you written?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Gar nodded, "A small word was written and it said _K.A._"

"What the fuck?!" Kory cried out, "You're not serious!"

"Its true… Xavier himself told me, it stands for Kory Anders they've figured it out" he confirmed, "He was thinking how to break the news to Richard"

"Oh, god" she slumped back on the sofa, "This is getting worse"

"Here's the kicker" he continued, leaning forward on his chair, "No one… I mean _no one_ except my dad, everyone in the band, Bruce and James Gordon know that Kory was working with Slade"

"You mean to say that whoever that person is, is somehow connected with Slade and Roy?" Emily said.

"Yeah, but they captured literally everyone concerning the two" Gar replied, frowning, "Even Joker's still in jail"

"But there was someone left…" Kory said softly, "Someone about whom no one ever got to. Someone who got away"

Gar and Emily looked at her as she worked up something in her mind.

"Someone who knows I'm alive"

* * *

**Okay guys I'm really sorry for this chapter, I'm really busy nowadays and didn't have time to think over it… Anyways please review and I'll try to make the next chapter a lot more interesting and quick.**

**Plz review!!!  
**

_RainWalker104_


	5. The Engagement

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Chapter 4: The Engagement**

"Emily?" Kory rapped lightly on her friend's door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in" came the reply as Kory turned the handle and stepped inside to see Emily sitting on the bed with a photo album in her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said joining the bed as well.

"What is it Kor?" Emily put aside the album and sat up straighter, "Do you need something?"

"No, no its not that" she replied shaking her head, "I just wanted to see you"

"You're worried about Tara?" Kory nodded.

"I've lost so many people in my life already"

"I know it must be hard for you" Emily said softly, "Have you seen my cousin?" she picked the album and handed it to her.

"What happened to her?" Kory asked as she started looking the pictures of two toddlers.

"She… She got murdered" she sighed, "By her boyfriend"

Something clicked in the back of her mind, "What was her name?"

"Mallory Waters"

"No way!" Kory exclaimed, "Mallory is your cousin?"

"Yeah, did you know her?"

"I was the one who replaced her in the band after she ran away" she replied, "And later we got to know she died"

"I told her not to trust that bastard" Emily muttered, "That's him in that picture, you can hardly see him though"

Kory poured over the photos to see the guy, in one picture they were standing in front of the lockers but you could only see his eyes. And Kory knew those eyes anywhere.

"Did you ever meet him?" Kory whispered, not believing her eyes, "Her boyfriend?"

"No, never" came the reply, "But if I ever get my hand on him I'll wring his neck"

"That's Roy" Kory said.

"What? Roy Harper?"

"Yes"

"Kor… I think you're mistaken-"

"I know his eyes anywhere…" Kory put aside the book, "All the more reason to hate him"

It was a few weeks since the funeral and Vanessa was on her way to the Wayne Manor to visit Rachel about the arrangements of the engagement party.

Vanessa parked her car and got out to find herself staring at the building; it was huge, literally huge and oh so beautiful with a haunting touch to it. She picked up her things and starting walking up the stairs and rang the bell. As she waited she looked over to see a metal plate on the wall. It was old and it had something written on it in decorative writing.

"Wayne" she read and jumped as the door opened to reveal a tall, well dressed and elderly man standing there, he smiled at her his eyes twinkling.

"Hello" he greeted as she returned his smile back.

"Hi, sir, I'm Vanessa Cole" she took out her hand as he took it, "Perhaps Xavier told you about my visit?"

"Yes, Master Xavier did mention something about you" he replied, "Do come in please"

She nodded and cautiously stepped inside to be further awed by the grandeur of the house, "Its beautiful" she whispered, "Whoever built it must have a very good taste"

"Master Wayne had it rebuilt after a fire" the man replied, "Though he made very few and precise changes here and there to his liking, beside that five generations of Wayne before him have lived here"

Vanessa nodded, still fascinated, "And you are?"

"Alfred Pennyworth" he replied, "Good to meet you"

"Charming" she replied, taking a great liking to him.

"Here, let me have you coat" he took it from her and hung it, "I will take you to Miss. Roth, she is in the parlor with her friend"

"Yes, thank you" she said, following him.

They entered through a archway and then through a wooden door to see Rachel and Mist lounging on the sofas.

"Miss Rachel, you have a visitor" Alfred said and stopped to let Vanessa go over.

"Hi" she greeted and tried not to smile at Mist's expression.

There was a long silence as they looked at her, it was Alfred who finally broke the ice.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked as she looked over at him.

"Just a glass of cold water, please" she replied, nodding her head.

He left the room and the silence continued, "I… uh, hope I'm not disturbing" Vanessa started, "I thought Xavier might have mentioned that I will come"

None of them moved, it was five seconds to be specific when Rachel spoke in her usual monotone, "I thought he was kidding when he said you looked like Kory"

"Are you like… even real?" Mist exclaimed getting up from her seat to stand in front of her and put her hand on her face, poking her cheeks.

"Uh…"

"Wow, this is strange" she continued as Rachel coughed from behind.

"Mist let her sit down will you?" she said as Mist let go.

"Heh, I'm sorry I got a little overboard" Mist apologized, "I'm Mist but I'm guessing that you already know that, right?"

"I do" Vanessa smiled fondly at her as she followed her to the sofas and sat down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Vanessa" she replied.

"So Xavier told me you took a job through Gar to be Dick's assistant" Rachel asked as Alfred entered the room with the water.

"Yeah, you can say that" Vanessa said shrugging casually as she took the glass from Alfred and leaned back on the sofa, crossing her legs, "Thank you"

He nodded before leaving as Vanessa continued, "The job is hectic but I really need the money for Trevor's kindergarten" she took a small sip, enjoying the refreshing sensation.

"Who's Trevor?" Mist asked.

"My son" she replied simply.

"Woah! You're married?"

"No, my fiancé died before the birth"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Vanessa smiled in understanding.

"So shall we get started, Miss Roth?"

"Sure" Rachel managed a small smile as she watched the girl open a notebook.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I just came back from the hotel and I'll be leaving early morning for last minute things" Vanessa replied as she placed her cell between her ear and shoulder as she complied all the papers.

"Okay, thanks" he replied, "I want you in my office in five minutes; I want to give you this file"

"I'm on my way" she hung up and put the phone in her bag as she got up towards a mirror that was on her wall to check her reflection.

Tomorrow was the engagement of Rachel and Xavier and tonight Richard had returned from his conference in New York. She wanted to look good when meeting him after a week. She looked over her reflection and decided it was quite presentable. Her blonde hair was straightened and open, she wore a black fitted turtleneck full-sleeves shirt and a grey micro tweed skirt as a pair of _Vera Wang_ open toe black platform pumps adorned her feet.

She smiled to her self and ran a hand through her hair and went out to make her way to his office. It was late, past twelve and the building was mostly deserted. She stopped at the door and knocked before going in. It was completely dark in Richard's office except for a lamp in one corner. He sat on behind his desk, his appearance disheveled and a glass of wine in his hand.

"Close the door Vanessa" he said, his voice was tired and heavy.

She obeyed, "Richard?"

She cautiously made her way to him as he spoke again, "Come here"

Again she did what he asked her to and went to stand next to him. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Today was supposed to be our anniversary if Kory was alive"

Vanessa felt her heart sinking at the realization, "But she isn't and I'm with Babs" he continued.

He chuckled, "I proposed to Babs today"

A ton of bricks onto her head as she realized at what he just said, she felt like crying as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly, waiting for his reply.

Instead of replying he stood up and faced the window, looking down at the city lights. They stood unmoving for what seemed like hours before he turned around and walked towards her, he came so close that she had to back up against the desk.

He lifted his hands and cupped her face bringing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his.

"Richard…" she started to be stopped by him.

"No… Don't speak…" he whispered, brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers up and down both of their spines, "Don't speak"

His hands left her face and encircled around her waist as he gently brought her body closer. Richard leaned onto her slightly as she put her hands on the desk to steady herself, he kissed her face; first her nose, then her cheeks and her forehead and lastly brought his mouth closer to her, kissing it ever so tenderly. He pulled away and she gasped slightly as Richard kissed her once again, this time with much more force. Vanessa kissed back this time, putting her hands on his chest.

It wasn't long before he had her lips parted and his tongue roaming around her sweet mouth, and brushing against her tongue. They broke away, panting, after a fifteen minute make out session. Richard looked at her with his blue eyes gleaming in the night.

"I love her"

_The place was damp and cold and water could be heard dripping somewhere. The man slightly stumbled over the wiring and then steadied himself. Clearing his throat he continued to walk down the corridor, his footsteps echoing. An over head light blinked as a door came into sight on the left end of the corridor._

_He entered through it into what appeared to be a control room a national T.V. channel. There were millions of screens all over the walls showing different locations. In the centre a little further a figure of a girl could be made out by her slender figure backlit against the huge main screen._

"_Is everything according to plan?" she asked._

"_It is" he replied, "Everything is going to be perfect and soon we'll get him out"_

"_What about Slade?" she asked, with her back still to him._

"_We shouldn't think about him, he's in much greater security than the other one and we can only get one out at a time" he continued, taking a seat on a worn out chair and taking out his cigarette and lighter, "Though I might admit, that little stunt you pulled out on the Dunst girl wasn't your brightest moment"_

"_It was a sign to tell the world that something is stirring in the criminal world, my friend" she turned around and walked over at a screen showing several different shots of Kory, her heels clicking loudly on the cemented floor._

"_And that something begins tomorrow"_

Everything was going absolutely perfect.

The décor, the welcoming of the guests and even the music.

Vanessa picked up a champagne glass from a passing by waiter, after taking a sip she stood up and smoothed out her dress. She was dressed perfectly for the occasion; a simple black _Calvin Klein _dress that ended at her mid-thigh and the one that complimented her petite figure perfectly, her long legs were absolutely gorgeous as they got their full justice in the dress as well. She had decided to keep her make up smoky and clear lip gloss on her lips and her hair up in a messy up do.

She sighed contentedly and smiled proudly at her work. Nearly the whole of Gotham elite was pouring into the great hall of the _Wayne Hotel_ and she could hear compliments of this and that coming from here and there. As she was walking around Gar came up to her, looking utterly handsome.

"You did a great job Vanny!" he gave her a hearty hug as she chuckled at the nickname, "You could become an interior designer!"

"You mean to say party planner slash decorator?" she grinned pulling away and smiling.

"Yeah, that!" he laughed, "So how are you?"

"Good, perfectly fine" she replied taking another sip from her glass.

"How's everything with Dick?" he lowered his tone.

She averted her gaze away from Gar and sighed, "We haven't talked since last night, but its no big deal"

"I can tell" he muttered, rolling his eyes, "Anyways I have to go, you enjoy yourself okay?"

"Yeah, I will" she managed a smile as he walked away, "Thanks!"

She giggled as he winked at her before disappearing into the growing crowd of the city elite and Vanessa found herself completely lost. Two women eyed her curiously as she took another sip of the alcoholic drink cautiously when her eyes fell upon Richard as he entered the room with a pretty looking Babs latched onto his arm as they greeted people.

They both look good together, she thought sadly with a hint of sarcasm. Richard was absolutely striking in black tuxedo and unruly hair which were not gelled as Babs wore an elegant red dress that reached the floor with a plunging halter neckline.

She quickly looked away as Richard caught her eye, she turned around to bump into the very same woman who was looking at her previously.

"Oh, please forgive me" she apologized as the woman glared at her and turned around and walked away.

"Sorry…" she repeated to herself as she gave the waiter nearby to refill her glass.

It was another twenty minutes of wandering around and staying out of sight from Richard before Bruce finally came up on the first few stairs along with Richard and Barbra who stood at the corner of the staircase, with his arms around her waist.

"Ladies and gentleman" Bruce began after everyone was aware of his presence, "A very big hand for my son Xavier and his fiancé, the charming heiress to the _Rothella Industries_; Rachel Roth"

Everyone clapped as Xavier and Rachel appeared at the top of the staircase, arm in arm, and started walking down.

Vanessa smiled happily and clapped along with the others for her friend.

"She looks beautiful!" came a voice from a nearby girl and indeed Rachel looked absolutely stunning in a pearl colored full length gown that had the whole bodice studded with real pearls and a few diamonds. They both reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged Bruce, shaking hands with Richard and Babs along with Gar and the bands and a few other who offered them their wishes.

Vanessa made her way to the crowd to wish them congratulations; she went up to Rachel and Xavier and slightly cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey, you guys" she smiled as they both smiled back at her, "Congrats! It's a happy day"

"Thanks Vanessa" Xavier said as Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Way to go for the arrangement" he later added as she smiled her thanks to him. They went back to other people and she saw Barbra standing with Richard and Bruce.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wayne" she said when she reached him.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"This is Vanessa, Bruce" Richard answered before she could, "She works at the office"

"Pleasure" Bruce took her hand and slightly brushed his lips against it.

She smiled before turning to Babs, "Hello, Barbra"

"Its Babs, BTW" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Err, yes… My mistake Babs" Vanessa corrected herself.

"Whatever, see you later" Babs walked away, swaying her hips slightly. Vanessa shook her head before catching a glimpse of something silver… something sharp near Rachel.

She looked over carefully before realizing a man behind Rachel was holding a small dagger behind his back, her eyes widened in astonishment and alarm as she walked to wards the man.

"Rachel, look out!" she cried but her voice was muffled and a deafening noise of an explosion as the wall blasted and she fell down by the force, people shrieked as suddenly men in black suits and orange masks appeared everywhere.

She opened her eyes to see that many other people had fallen down as well and the men in black were firing at the ceiling and shouting at everyone to get down on.

She sat up a little as she felt a little blood in her mouth, she gingerly touched her lips and realized that she'd cut the corner of her mouth by the broken shard of the glass in her hand and now it was bleeding.

Looking over at Rachel she saw a man had her hands behind her and was holding her at gunpoint. Richard was near the stairs along with Bruce with Barbra not far away.

"Anybody try anything funny and you say goodbye to your little bride to be" the man holding Rachel said loudly and everyone stopped moving and shouting.

"What do you want?" Richard asked, his hand in his coat, probably on his gun, "Who are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" came a voice from over the rubble of the broken wall, a man with also a mask and a gun in his hand, "You ask way more questions than I can answer, Mr. Grayson"

He jumped down from the debris and started advancing towards the staircase, "We just wanted to have a little fun, that's all since you didn't invite us we thought how about we make our own double door entrance, hm?"

He pointed at Barbra to one of his thug and the other man pulled her up at gunpoint too.

"What are you doing here?" Xavier asked through gritted teeth as the man ignored him.

"You all will do exactly as I say" he yelled, "Everyone move out into the other hall at once, except you all and remember nothing funny" he pointed at the little party of my friends and Bruce, including me.

All the guests started moving towards the doors and went out surrounded by men with guns. And in less then two minutes the hall was empty.

"Now, let's get this party started, shall we" he walked up towards Rachel, "Well, well, well Miss. Roth you're even more of a feisty bitch than I've heard and I really like feisty bitches, in fact I was in a hot and heavy situation with one of your friends a while ago"

Rachel glared at him before spitting at his face, "You can say all the shit that you want, you bastard"

The man was clearly angry and he hit her, hard.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Xavier moved forward and stopped when he realized that she was having a gun on her temple.

"Overprotective as usual" the man continued towards Barbra this time as she looked fearfully at him.

"And aren't you the prettiest thing ever?" he whispered, "I've always had a thing for redheads"

Vanessa looked up to see the man walking away from her as well and stood a bit nearer to herself.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge!" he bellowed, "I want revenge!"

"Why?" Bruce asked, "Who are you?"

It was a while before the man turned around to face Richard and Bruce and spoke, "You all ruined my perfect plans… And now you all are going to pay for that shit"

He took off his mask and threw it on the floor to reveal his face.

"Roy?" Xavier asked in bewilderment.

Vanessa could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she saw Roy walking up towards her, she kept her face down and silently cried not to be seen by him.

"Surprised?" he said to Xavier, "Well I'm not the dumbest criminal you have ever caught"

He was going to say more but stopped right in front of Vanessa and kneeled down beside her, "Oh, look the duplicate herself"

She was forced to look at him as she saw him stare at her sinisterly, from the corner of her eye she could see Richard taking out his gun and pointing it at Roy.

It all happened very fast, Richard came forward; Roy grabbed her and turned her around putting a knife at her neck as she shrieked.

"Shoot and watch her die, Richard" Roy was speaking as Richard froze and lowered his gun.

"You let her go!" he cried, his gun still pointing.

"Well, as you might have guessed I can't do that" he looked over at the man who was holding Barbra and pointed to the stairs, "And your little outburst can cause your girlfriend big time"

The man holding Barbra nodded briskly before taking out a small cloth and pressing it against her nose, she struggled a little and then fell limp in his arms as he carried her out. Richard watched with expressionless eyes but Vanessa could tell he was furious.

"Where are you taking her?" Bruce asked as the man disappeared.

"Not to worry he's just gonna hide that little bitch somewhere and you'll have to find her before she dies" Roy was saying as all eyes turned to him, "Everyone else tries something and Kory here is gonna have a worse fate than her"

"I'm not Kory!" she yelled and struggled but stopped when he pressed the blade harder against her skin.

"Now, you know me better than them" Roy whispered, running his tongue on her neck, "You should be careful"

There was silence before he spoke again, "I have my revenge for you too… For giving me to the police"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she replied as his hand tugged near the hem of her dress.

"I think you do"

"Don't touch her!" Richard said, dangerously, "She hasn't done anything to you"

"Oh, really?" Roy traced the knife down to her stomach as Richard watched helplessly.

He brought the blade near her mouth where her lip was cut and set it there, causing her to whimper in pain.

Richard could feel his breath getting shallow as he realized what Roy was about to do, "NO!"

The blade cut deeper into her wound making her scream and thrash around wildly, her cries echoing all over the hall.

"God damn it!" Richard muttered punching the stone column banister, his heart pounding and aching for her. Rachel had her eyes brimming with tears and Xavier looked helplessly at her.

"No, please!" she shrieked as he continued his torture, "Stop! Please! No, AHHH!"

Her sobs quieted down as Roy finally drew the knife away, "You're sick!" Rachel yelled.

"This is not over Kory, I know who you are" he whispered in Vanessa's ear, "You stay quiet about that and nothing happens to your precious baby"

"No, not him… Please" she whispered.

He ignored her plea, "Oh, and if you wanna save Miss. Gordon you probably know where I hid her"

Roy grinned at Rachel before dragging Vanessa backwards, towards the exit.

"Stop!" Xavier cried as Roy threw something at the floor and smoke filled the room.

Richard coughed badly, his eyes watering. By the time the smoke cleared he could hear Xavier calling for Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel! Where are you?" he was saying.

"I'm alright, I'm fine" she murmured as Xavier bent down beside her and took her in his arms. Richard looked around frantically and saw Vanessa's body lying on the floor, getting up he ran towards her, slipping in the way and getting up again.

Her body was shaking as she cried, he helped her sit up, "Vanessa, are you okay?"

She was crying so badly that she couldn't manage to answer and grabbed onto him, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Richard mumbled into her hair as he put his arms around her, "It's okay…"

"Vanessa, are you okay?" Rachel asked kneeling down beside them as Xavier called for an ambulance, "Let me see your lip, is it bad?"

She drew back and let Rachel examine her mouth.

"Get her to the hospital and stitched up, I don't want her to end up like Joker" Richard muttered to Gar as he nodded.

"It'll disappear, it hardly reaches her cheek" Rachel said.

Richard ignored her, "I gotta find Babs"

"Wait" Vanessa spoke out softly, "I know where he hid her"

"_That was quite a show you had there" the woman said as Roy entered the room, smirking._

"_Well a criminal deserves an entrance as well as the hero" he said, kissing her lips and settling down beside her._

"_So what's next?" she asked._

"_It's all up to you my dear…" Roy answered, "This story has only had a prologue today"_

_She smiled as he got up, "You know what to do?"_

"_Of course" her smile only grew wider with anticipation._

"Hey" Vanessa looked up to see Richard standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

She managed a small smile as he took a seat beside her, "How's the lip?"

"They stitched it up" she replied, her voice coming out muffled, "Hurts like hell"

He just stared at her, "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be" she said, putting a hand on his, "It wasn't your fault"

"I could've done something" he was saying.

When she didn't reply for a few seconds he went on, "How did you know where Babs was hidden in the laundry room?"

"He told me" she replied simply, dreading the original reason i.e. she and Roy had once spend an adventurous hour there.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Well, see you later" he got up, "Babs will be waiting for me"

She nodded as he bent down to kiss her forehead in a goodbye gesture and left the room without another word or glance at her.

Rachel was in the kitchen making some tea for her nerves, the episode from earlier today had left her shaken and she was trying to get over herself. Xavier was still with Bruce, trying to figure out how Roy escaped from jail. It was a comfort to know that Slade was still behind bars but something told them that it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

Today was supposed to be the one of the most memorable days of her life and it couldn't get any worse. She was tired, disappointed and major upset. The events of the day played back in her mind as she remembered the fear that hung in the air at the moment.

She snapped out of her trance at the sound of the whistling kettle. Putting on a mitten she took it off the stove and poured the steaming liquid in her mug. She jumped a little at the sound of her cell ringing, picking it up she saw it was an unknown number nevertheless she picked it up.

"Hello?"… "Hello, who is this?"

"_Rachel, is this Rachel Roth?" _the voice was distorted and hard to her and sounded far off reflecting urgency.

"Yes, this is her speaking" she replied, frowning, "Who are you?"

"_I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the night but I need to see you right away, it is a matter of great importance" _

"Well… Uh, I'm not sure that's a very good idea"

"_Please it is an emergency" _

"You gotta tell me something" Rachel was getting really annoyed now.

"_I can't, try to understand, meet me at the docks on pier 14. Take no one with you… I'll be waiting"_

The line went dead and Rachel sighed frustrated. First Roy and now this, but to her it didn't sound like some prank.

Taking a sip of her herbal tea she thought over it, it might be dangerous. But curiosity got the better of her and she put her cup down and grabbed the keys to her _Porshe. _

Red X was standing on the top of a building over the city that his communicator picked up a message, it was from Bruce.

"Get to the hospital as soon as you can. Rachel was in a car crash"

**Woah! Now how did that happen? Hehe, so anyways keep reading to find put n thank you all for the reviews! N PLEASE keep 'em comin'!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	6. Suspicions And Secrets

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Ch: 6 – Suspicions and Secrets**

"Where is she?" Xavier breathlessly asked Barbra who was sitting in the waiting room of Gotham City General Hospital.

"In her room, the doctor will be here any minute" she replied, looking up at him, "We'll be able to see her then"

He looked at his watch impatiently as he took a seat beside Babs, "How did it happen?"

"Dunno, someone reported an accident. When the police arrived they realized it was her" Taking out a cigarette she lit it up.

"You can't smoke here Babs" Xavier muttered, his head in his hands, "Was it bad?"

"Damn it" she threw the stick into a nearby bin, "No, not really… At least that's what the doctor said"

It was another five minutes that Mrs. Logan, Gar's mother, entered the room.

"How is she doctor?" Xavier and Babs stood up, both eager.

"Well there's nothing to worry about, she has a few cuts here and there from the shattered glass and well the main injury was that she hit her head sideways with the door frame how that happened I'm not quite sure, but on the whole she's absolutely fine" the doctor smiled.

Xavier heaved a sigh of relief, "When will she be able to go home?"

"First thing in the morning if you want"

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead, she's waiting for you"

Xavier nodded and exited the room as the doctor turned to leave as well.

"Excuse me, doctor?" Babs called after her.

"Yes, Miss Gordon?"

"I was wondering about… Um, the other thing" she hesitated, not sure what to say, "I believe she had conceived"

"Yes, um, about that" Mrs. Logan took off her glasses, "Well she wasn't wearing a seat belt and when the car crashed into the tree, she fell out on a pile of stones… And well even though it wasn't very long tests have shown signs of internal bleeding"

"Oh, and does she know about it?" Babs asked.

"Yes, she's asked me not to tell Xavier about it. Since he didn't know anything about the pregnancy"

"He didn't?"

"According to her it was supposed to be a surprise"

"Oh, well thank you doctor" Barbra smiled before turning away to grab her purse and coat, she needed to be somewhere, and that was her home.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Emily asked setting down a glass of water onto Kory's nightstand.

"Not good" she groaned in reply, "I've got this awful headache and well, my mouth hurts"

"Well, here take your medicine at least it'll help you sleep" Emily took out some tablets from the drawer and handed them to her friend, "You have to rest"

Kory gave a weak smile in response, "How's Trevor?"

As if on cue Trevor walked into the room, the Beyonce CD clutched in one hand.

"What's the matter, honey?" Kory got up and walked towards him.

"Can I sleep with you Mom?" he put his tiny arms around her as she picked him up.

"Sure"

She settled her three year old onto the bed and pulled up the covers, settling down beside him she lightly stroked his forehead.

"What are you thinking, Kor?" Emily asked after a while when she guessed Trevor would be asleep by now.

"Roy…" she murmured, "He threatened to harm Trevor if I revealed who I really am"

"That's bad"

"He's planning something… And it has something to do with me and everyone whom I know" she continued frowning.

"What do you suppose that is?" Emily raised a brow.

"Revenge… And something against Richard"

Emily looked at her questioningly, Kory sighed, "As much as I know Roy… He hates losing what was his"

"Kory, you're making no sense"

Kory gave a sad smile and looked down at her son, "Before joining _DisEnchanted_ I was presumably his"

"What shall we do? This isn't turning out as it should" Emily sighed.

"I think I should run away from all this… Far away, somewhere my life can never catch up with me"

"No, shit you're not doing that" Gar suddenly appeared in the room.

"When did you arrive?" Emily asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Just now… And Kory how can you even think of leaving?"

"Gar, I have to protect my baby" Kory replied firmly, "If anything happens to him it will be the result of my foolishness"

"And so as usual you're gonna run away till everything comes back?" Gar asked sarcastically.

"I have to do it"

"Not this time, Kory, We're gonna face it together and don't worry we'll protect Trevor" Gar continued, "You're not alone"

Richard had just returned from a long day of searching for any suspects related to Roy's breakout but in vain they had gotten nothing and he was becoming paranoid over the situation.

It had been two months since the engagement and the hectic routine. He had indulged himself into the investigation even though Commissioner Gordon had said not to, it was too personal.

Yeah, right.

The escape was done smoothly, without a trace. There was no witness or any lead. He hadn't been going to work and hadn't seen Vanessa.

Alfred had said Bruce wanted to see him in the bat cave in twenty minutes. He had just taken a shower and quickly changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a tee shirt. But as usual he was late and going to be busted.

Opening the door to go down he bumped into someone.

"Jesus Christ" he gasped, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Whatever" Barbra shoved him aside and entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Batgirl was supposed to be on patrol tonight"

"Batman cut me some slack" she replied, lighting a cigarette, "And besides I want a break from my 'bitchy' demeanor"

"Demeanor? I thought you were a natural" he replied ironically.

"Hey, hey calm down Dick" she grinned, "What's up?"

"What do you think?" he gave her a dirty look and then picking up his laptop settled down on his bed.

She smirked as he became engrossed in his work. After a while she sat at the foot of his bed and took off her heels, crawling over to him.

Barbra took the laptop from him and set it aside, then settled down on his lap. He sighed defeated, closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard.

"That's no way to treat your fiancé, you know" she murmured against his cheek as she leaned onto his chest.

"I'm sorry Babs" he replied back his voice tired, "I've just got a lot on my mind these days"

"I know…" she kissed and licked at his throat, "You work too hard"

"I need to catch Roy…" he opened his eyes and sat up straighter, "And put him behind bars along with the ones who helped him escape"

She observed his face, his eyes as he thought deeply about something. When he caught her staring she smiled and leaned forward for a light kiss.

Breaking away and she hugged him. Holding onto him she murmured, "I love you"

"Me too" he stroked her hair as she drew back and glared at him, "What?"

"Don't lie to me" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Richard, I've known you since Bruce brought you and Xavier here, we grew up together, went to school and you know that you both are my best friends, I fell in love with you, gave you my virginity at fifteen and then you left" she said.

He looked at her confused, "I know, but what is it?"

"Our life, my life… I know you better than anyone in a way no one can" Barbra stared into his eyes, "And still you're lying and thinking you can get away with it"

"Babs get to the point already" he replied annoyed by her talk.

"Don't pretend that you love me… I know you do, but then again 'In a way' not like you loved her" she sighed, "You talk to me but your mind is somewhere else, you kiss me, make love to me but that love to which I proudly declare is mine isn't, it's for one person only and that's her, that's Kory"

Richard was looking at her with narrowed eyes, "That isn't true Babs"

"Deny it… But we both know that only one person has claim over your heart, your love and that's Kory" she pecked his cheek and got up.

"See you later"

"Babe, do you have to go?" Rachel said her arms around Xavier's neck.

"Rea you're never this stubborn" he said embracing her.

"It's a special occasion X, don't go" she said their foreheads touching.

"Come on be nice - Vanessa needs help with some papers" he replied as she kissed his neck. "You're making it hard to leave"

Rachel smirked an unlike Rachel smirk and said naughtily "That's the point"

"Bye, Rea Rea" he kissed her lips and then left quickly.

After an hour it was near midnight and Rachel was lying on her bed, lost in thought, "I'm never going to get a better chance then this" she thought, smirking.

Walking out side her eyes scanned the entire area. Continuing her scanning she entered the study and saw Richard sitting near the fire with a book in hand, the lights were dim. He looked completely absorbed as he didn't notice her enter. She walked towards him the same naughty smirk on her face. She had just approached her prey when he looked up. His face was emotionless but he smiled a little looking at her.

"Hey Rachel, make your self comfortable" he gestured towards the seat in front of him.

_Was this guy for real? No man ever looked away from her. _

And what she was wearing always gave her an unfair advantage. It was a lose dress ending a little above her thighs, the neck was really deep. The dress did full justice to her slim, sexy figure. And it was deep red in color and she knew he loved red. The dumb look replaced it self by a smirk again as she walked in front of him taking the book lightly from his hands, bending a little extra. And as he looked up at her face she simply sat on his lap smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"Making my self comfortable" she replied innocently.

"Rachel, are you drunk?" he asked seriously after a few moments.

"You'd like me better drunk big boy - but I m not" she smirked

"…" Richard just kept staring at her wordless, what was wrong with her?

Rachel took full advantage of the silence letting her hands travel on his well toned chest and knotted them in his hair, bringing their faces closer.

"Speechless, Dick?" she said leaning on him making him rest his back on the sofa.

"Rachel, seriously, are you alright?" he said

"Never better" she said her voice turning seductive - their breaths mingled with each other. Richard took in her smell, it wasn't the sweet, warm, sexy and vanilla smell expected by Rachel. It was musky, feminine and playful. "Never better Dick, never better"

"Rachel -" he started but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. Her other hand traveled down his putting his hand on her waist. Running fully on his instincts he pulled her closer. Rachel could see lust burning in his eyes and him holding it back.

"Get a grip Richard" he thought "she's about to say 'I do' to your brother and she is drunk, you can't take advantage of her – even if she started it.'

"Dick…" she said her voice so appealing and inviting. She was on top of him, one hand playing with his shirt button other back in his hair, their faces centimeters apart.

Suddenly the light went off. 'Oh could it get any better' Rachel thought smirking.

The only thing they could hear was there silent breaths. Her hand left the shirt button tracing his bottom lip inching closer every second. Both of his hands arms were around her by now. Richard knew what was coming and he should be stopping it but he couldn't make the right move. Before he could say some thing to stop her, their lips locked with each other. Richard's hands explored her body as she moaned encouraging him.

They broke off taking in air "What the fuck? Rea this is wrong" Richard said breathless.

"Let me be in-charge of right and wrong babe" she purred. Rachel purring there was something incredibly wrong with her. And above of all she didn't sound at all drunk.

"You're not drunk are you?" he asked raising one eye brow.

"Not on your life big boy, not on your life" she smirked as he pulled her closer she was locked in his arms.

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you want to know handsome?" she replied "right now I m the best experience you will ever have. better then her and Babs" she replied pointing towards the fallen picture sticking out of the book he was reading. In it he was sitting against a tree with his arms around Kory who sat on his lap. She was laughing as he gently nibbled her ear.

Richard suddenly snapped out of it and lightly pushed Rachel off of him well tried to push her off. "Babe come on you want me too"

"Rachel, you're not in your senses, do not doing anything stupid" he said sitting up straight. Rachel's arms were still round him and now she sat clasped in him lap.

A pout formed her lips she thought he was depressed so he would be easy. And the lust in her was getting out of control. "Dick" she said moving in for the attack but this time she would play her cards right. She pressed their foreheads together "I m sorry I didn't know what came over me" innocent as she could be. Drawing patterns behind his back moving closer.

Richard just stared in her eyes they looked innocent but she was driving him insane. Was this girl really Rachel? If she was she was betraying Xavier. No he wouldn't let his brother suffer like him too. Meanwhile her hand massaged his shoulders and tracing patterns along his collar bone playing again with his buttons. 'I have him where I want him' Rachel thought. She undid his buttons without him noticing and made him lay back again so she was over him. She kissed his cheek then made her way to claim his lips. To Richard's shock they were back where they started with Rachel have an extra-extra advantage this time too. Richards's eyes wandered to the place where Kory's picture was fallen before lust consumed him completely.

Suddenly there was thunder outside and they both jumped slightly.

Now completely back in his senses he jerked up, into a standing position as Rachel fell off him and onto the floor.

"Dick, I thought-" she retorted as he cut her off.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he hissed at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "You are sick! And be thankful Xavier won't know about it"

With that Richard stormed out of the room as Rachel smirked behind him.

She got up and picked up the fallen picture, 'Well, Kory… Guess you win' she said softly, raising her eye brows at the couple tauntingly.

Rachel ran her eyes over the photograph once again before throwing it into the fire place.

_But the game has only just begun._

"What the hell just happened back there, Dick?" Richard asked himself for the thousand time while pacing around in his room.

Something was wrong, hell wrong. Rachel was not drunk, no way; he could tell it by the way she spoke.

And second Rachel would never betray Xavier, for his own brother too. It was damn risky for her as well. What was she thinking? That he would accept this… this _secret affair_?

_No shit._

Rachel had been acting weird lately since her accident, he'd contacted Dr. Logan to ask if she had some kind of head injury, but she had denied.

He fell back on his bed; he was going to do something about it. First thing in the morning, he was going to raid her room when she was out for gym.

It was late into the night and Vanessa had fallen asleep on the living room couch when the door bell rang.

She jerked up into a sitting position and looked around. No one was at home; Emily and Gar had taken Trevor to some carnival in another town and were going to spend a night at some hotel.

The bell rang again and she stood up, yawning, to open the door. Looking through the peep hole she saw Xavier standing outside.

She opened up instantly to find a gust of cold wind against her face as Xavier pushed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"That is one hell of a storm stirring up" he exclaimed as he took off his jacket and hung it on a hook.

"Hey Xavier, how's it going?" Vanessa smiled, embarrassed at her dressing, "Sorry, I had forgotten that you were gonna come"

"No prob, Nessa" he chuckled, "So what is it that you need help with?"

She nodded gesturing him to follow her inside.

"_A spider?" Roy laughed, "Your brilliant idea of a spy cam was a SPIDER?"_

"_You've laughed at this a million times before Roy!" the woman said irritated, her face appearing bored on the screen._

"_If Kory ever finds it, she's gonna smash it at the spot" his laughter subsided._

"_That little brat of hers saw it once but fortunately I hid the cam to a much safer spot" she replied, "So what do you want?" _

"_Kory has called Xavier to her house…" Roy lit up a cigarette._

"_Yeah… So?" she asked, raising a brow, "What's the hunch?"_

"_She's gonna tell him" _

"_Tell him what?"_

"_Everything"_

"Xavier… Actually I didn't call you here because of some papers" Vanessa confessed as they both were seated on the sofas.

He looked confused, "Then why-"

"I… I wanted to tell you something"

"Yeah, um, sure go ahead"

"It's not that easy" she twirled a lock of her blonde hair.

"_How can you say that?" she asked._

"_I can tell… And I can bet that I'm right" _

"_But that'll ruin our plans" she said._

"_No… No" Roy murmured, breathing out smoke, "Not ruin… It means we'll have to simply… jump… a few steps"_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_Do you remember the warning I gave her if she ever revealed her self?"_

"What?" Xavier practically yelled.

"Yes… It's true" she said, "I am Kory"

"Why are you telling this to me now?" he asked, not believing everything she was saying.

"Roy… He threatened to hurt Trevor if I told anyone I was Kory" she sighed, "Knowing him, I know he'll hurt him none the less… I need help"

Xavier was quiet as he looked at his supposedly long dead friend. It was some time before he spoke again.

"And Trevor… Is he…?"

"Yes"

"What do want me to do?" Xavier asked, "Should I tell Richard?"

"No… Not yet at least" she replied, "I want you to help me… And protect my… Richard's and my son"

"Okay… Don't worry I'm always here" he said, his mind was bursting with questions he need to ask her, but seeing her start to cry he decided it was better to ask them later.

He got up quickly and sat down beside her taking her in his arms as she shook with sobs.

"I wish… I wish I was young again and I could tell my self what I know now" she muttered bitterly, "All the wrongs I did, and the choices I made"

After a few minutes she calmed down and hugged him, "Thank you, X, for understanding"

"Anytime" he smiled as she pulled back, giving him a weak smile in return, "I think you should go to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow so that we can discuss other things"

"Yeah, that'll be great" she nodded as he got up to leave.

"Bye, Kory" he said before turning.

"Wait" she called after him as he looked around at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the night of my birthday party?" she asked, a faint excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Slade came with Roy and Astrid… Roy's latest girlfriend"

"What are you getting at?" he was still puzzled.

"Through out the whole night, she kept wearing this mask that covered the whole of her face" Kory continued, "She never took it off… I thought it was kind of strange but now that you think of it…"

"What?" Xavier asked curiously when she didn't reply.

"Everyone was caught regarding Roy, Slade and Joker-"

"Except her!" he finished for her, getting what she meant.

"It's just a wild guess but… It could lead to something" Kory said as he nodded.

"We'll track her down… Just in case and who knows she might be the one who killed Tara and got Roy out" she continued.

"Yes, but she's a girl and she alone… Isn't that a bit… You know unlikely?"

"No, its Roy we're talking about no matter how much careless he was… He always had backup and this time it was her, Astrid, I'm sure of it!" Kory said.

"Hm, okay" Xavier ran a hand through his hair, "Do you think its her real name?"

"I guess… But I don't remember her last name"

"It was Seacrest… But it could be wrong as far as I remember Roy told his last name wrong too, he said it was William, Roy William" Xavier thought hard.

"But its Harper… No matter what we have we have to stick to it, our hunch might be right"

The next day was stormy and it was raining continuously since morning. It was nearly ten at night when Kory parked her car outside Emily's house.

Taking out the strawberry ice cream bucket to make up for being late she ran towards the door through the pouring ran since she didn't have an umbrella with her. She was thankful it was Saturday and she was wearing casual clothes instead of office ones.

Taking the keys out of her jeans pocket she unlocked the front door and hurriedly got inside before the rain could.

"I'm home!" she called into the house as she slipped of her wet converse near the shoe rack.

"Hey! Anybody home?" carrying the ice cream she made her way towards the living room, "Emily? Trevor?"

By now Trevor would have come running towards her or Emily would have answered back.

"Okay, guys I get it" she smiled, settling down onto the sofa, "I know I'm late… But if you don't want the ice cream I'll eat it all"

That ought to have done it, but still no answer. Kory was getting anxious now.

She put the ice cream on a table and went upstairs. Entering Trevor's room first she turned the knob and opened the door.

A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her. The child's room was ruined, the bed turned over the pillows ripped, the sheets here and there even the toys were broken or shattered.

Kory was so shocked that she couldn't register what was happening. As her eyes traveled over to the bathroom door an unwilling cry tore her throat.

_I told you to keep quiet. _

It was written with Trevor's favorite blue crayon, which now lay broken in two near the door.

"Roy…" Tears blurred her vision as lightening cracked outside. She backed out of the room and ran downstairs, grabbing her car keys and putting on her still wet converse she ran out of the house towards her car.

The rain was falling harder now and the wind was strong. She fumbled with the car door before finally opening it and getting behind the wheel.

There was only one thing to do now, she thought, making her way towards the Wayne Manor through her unstoppable tears.

The clock was striking eleven when the door bell rang.

There was nobody in the house except Alfred and Richard, who both were standing in the kitchen.

"Well… Who can that be at this time of the night?" Alfred said to himself as Richard looked up from his untouched coffee.

The bell rang again.

"Master Richard, do you mind? I am a wee bit busy with the dishes" he looked at Richard who shrugged and got up to open the door.

Making his way out of the kitchen he reached the front door and unlocked it.

He was astonished to see Vanessa standing there, drenched in water; her hair was open, her blue _Aeropostale _T-shirt clung to her body and her converse had their laces untied.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" he asked as she kept on staring at him. He studied her face and realized that she was crying.

Before he could say anything else she ran towards him, putting her hands on either sides of his face she kissed him full on the mouth with such desperation that he had to take a step backwards to steady himself as he returned her kiss.

Vanessa broke away after a few moments and hugged him, clinging onto him for dear life.

Richard, bewildered by her actions put his arms around her, pulling her cold body against his warm one.

"What happened?" he asked her, kissing her hair and stroking her, "Jesus, you're so cold. We need to get you changed"

Before he could call Alfred or guide her inside she started mumbling something that sounded like 'I'm sorry'.

"Why are you apologizing?" he whispered, his heart pounding wildly to see her hurt and crying badly, "Please Nessa, say something"

But she only cried harder, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"They… They took him" she said in between sobs, "They took h-him"

"Who?" he asked as she clung onto him more tightly, "Who, Vanessa?"

She was struggling with words as she cried venerably onto his shoulder, "They took… They took him… away"

"Who?" he was getting anxious with worry now, "Who, who are you talking about?"

"Our… Our son"


	7. Reality Check

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Ch: 7 – Reality Check**

Richard was standing in the kitchen again, completely shaken as he watched Alfred pour some milk into a mug.

"_Our… Our son"_

Kory's words echoed in his mind…

Kory, Kory Anders… Not some Vanessa Cole. The Kory who was supposed to be dead, supposed to have been burned to death three years ago in the hospital room.

His Kory.

But no, there she had been right in his arms a few minutes ago, crying her heart out.

"Master Richard?" Alfred interrupted his thoughts, he looked up at his butler, "Do you want me to take the milk up to Miss Co… Miss Anders?"

"No, I'll take it up to her myself" Alfred nodded, putting down the mug, "Oh, and add some chocolate into it… She uh, she likes hot chocolate"

Richard was now climbing the staircase to the first floor, the mug in his hands. He halted for a few seconds before opening the door to the guest room to find Kory standing in front of the fire, her back towards him.

Alfred had provided her with Rachel's night gown and taken her wet clothes down to dry them so that she could put them on later, on Richard's entrance she turned around to look at him with puffy eyes, tired and sore from crying.

He had never seen her like this… So weak and venerable… He studied her closely, she was thinner, much thinner than before, her hair was longer and blonde, bleached probably. Face, the same, she had taken off her blue eye lenses and he found himself looking at her striking emerald eyes, the ones he had longed for, the ones he had never hoped to see again.

The scar from Roy was still there, though it looked better now.

She had her arms around herself as she looked at him fearfully, afraid of what he'll say. He cleared his throat and came forward, closing the door behind him.

Richard walked in front of her and handed her the cup, which she took, reluctantly.

No one said anything, the silence was unbearable.

It was Kory who broke the barrier.

"Richard, I…" she halted as his eyes met hers; there was hurt and betrayal there.

"Just... Don't say that you're sorry, okay?" he quietly snapped at her, "I wanna know everything, and this time I want the truth, do you understand?"

She stared at him, not knowing where to start. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"I moved back to Jump when my aunt died… And started working in a diner for money for college" she started, "One day I met Slade Wilson, he knew who I was but I didn't, he offered me a job but when I went to him he… blackmailed me into working for him, or he would kill Roy"

There was silence for a few moments as she sighed deeply, "I… I thought I still loved him and agreed but then one day I realized it was all a trick to get me into working for them… I was their toy, physically and mentally"

She saw him stiffen at the last part, sighing, she sat down on the bed.

"Eventually I got used to my new life… Considering I had no where and no one to go to. I stayed with them but Roy got careless and there was high chance of us getting caught… So we spilt up, and went undercover"

"That's when I met you all… And you know the whole thing from there" she took a deep breath, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"It was I who stole Bruce's ruby that night when we all were in the club. Do remember when I got that call from _Clavin Klein_, when we got the news of Malory's murder?"

He nodded.

"Well after my photo shoot… I kidnapped Mayor Garcia's daughter" she sighed, "I did it before I called you over"

Both of them were silent as memories came flooding over them, memories of the night when they came together for the first time.

"Why did you call me Kory? And why were you crying?" Richard asked.

"I told Slade I wanted to quit… But of course he wouldn't let me go, when I threatened to expose him he said he'd kill you" she replied, looking down at the carpeted floor, "I got upset, and I broke down… I couldn't bear to be alone, so I called you because I needed you"

She wasn't lying this time, the realization struck Richard as he listened to her story, she couldn't lie now, she had lost everything, she had nothing to be afraid of losing.

"You must be wondering how I managed to do these crimes… Actually I am trained in martial arts and acrobatics… And Slade trained me for advanced stuff later"

_My parents were acrobats…_ He thought.

_And so was I._

"The… The appearance of Slade and Roy meant it was time to join them properly again" Kory continued, "And that ring… It was the very same ring that Roy gave me in high school, as a promise ring"

Before Richard could ask Kory replied, "His way of torturing me, from time to time"

_That bastard_, he thought, his hatred for Roy greatening.

"I think I don't need to explain any further…" she replied, "And I'm ready to confess to the police and I'll turn myself in for every crime that I did… But, but, please just save Trevor… He'll kill him, or worse he will turn him against good into one of them"

Richard watched her for a while, before sitting down next to her.

He put his hand on top of hers as it lay on her lap, giving it a squeeze. A tear rolled down her cheek and down onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry Richard" she whispered, "I really am sorry for all that I did, I shouldn't have become a part of your life… But I couldn't help it… I fell in love with you"

"Kory?" he said as she cried silently, "Kory. Look at me" he gently turned her face towards him with his free hand.

"We both were young… We made some bad choices. But the truth is that…" he didn't finish as she stared at him, caught in the moment by her eyes as they caught the flames from the fire and reflected them.

"Yes?"

"The truth is that you were… Still are the best part of my life and… I love you" he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

One final sobbed escaped her lips as she fell into his strong embrace, holding onto him as he held her.

He felt complete and as if she belonged there, into his arms. And this time she was going to stay there.

He kissed her temple and soon had his mouth over hers, kissing her with longing and love that they both had missed over the years.

They drew apart, their heads pressed together against each others, eyes closed and living the moment.

"Richard?" she murmured softly.

"Hm?"

"Make me yours"

He opened his eyes and stared into hers, kissing her passionately, "You always were mine" he whispered against her lips.

**Well guys there you have it =)**

**And I'm so so so sorry for the VERY late update, my computer had a virus and all. So hope you liked it, I know its short but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and the rest of the plot will unwind ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you all think, thanks a lot!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	8. Imposter In The Family

**Thanks for the reviews… Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**And sorry for the late update, again… Really sorry.**

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Ch:8 – Imposter In The Family**

The next day was sunny and fresh after the rain. The sunlight lit up Richard's bedroom in a golden mellow. Everything seemed so calm as Richard's eyes fluttered open.

In the past three years never did he wake up feeling so light hearted and… simply happy. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the woman in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

She slept with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs tangled in his. Her naked body felt warm and silky against his bare skin, he tucked her hair behind her ear and softly kissed her lips.

"Kory" he whispered, letting his hand caress her waist, down her hips and up her back.

She shifted slightly, making the sheets slide down her body and giving him better access. Richard pressed his lips to her chest, just below her collar bone before kissing his way to her shoulder. He felt her hands in hair and messaging the back of his neck.

He backed away and saw her smiling back at him, "Hey"

"Hey" he kissed her lips, "How'd you sleep?"

"Just great"

He smirked, "How was your night?"

"Magical" she kissed him, deeply.

Barbra was just starting breakfast when Richard walked down, all dressed up for the day… And smiling.

"Good morning" he greeted Alfred and shifted his gaze to his fiancé, "Babs… What are you doing here?"

"Um, I practically live here Dick" she rolled her eyes before getting up and pecking his cheek.

"Er, look" he gently pushed her back and guided her towards the chair, "There is something you _really_ need to know"

"Oookay?" she looked puzzled.

"Vanessa… Vanessa Cole… My P.A. is Kory" he said.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed, exparated after a while.

"Kory isn't dead she was hiding all this time with Emily, Gar's girlfriend" he started, "And I'm Trevor's father"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she cried standing up as he followed the suit, "You mean to say your long dead girlfriend a.k.a. the long dead criminal… Was living happily raising that kid and now she's back claiming her life back?"

"No, wait… Just listen me out"

"Oh, and what more?" she poked him in the chest, "She is the mother of your child? Now when the _fuck_ did that happen? And what about all the crimes that she did? She should be in jail!"

"Babs!" he practically yelled and grabbed her hands, "."

He started telling her everything, to which she gapped at. He was just finishing when Kory entered, wearing her clothes from last night.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Oh my god" Barbra looked at her and went forward, "I'm so sorry, Kory" she threw her arms around the surprised Kory and hugged her tight.

"Did I miss something?" she asked the chuckling Richard.

"No, its just that I was so wrong about you… And Dick just told me everything and I am so sorry, please forgive me" Babs replied for him, drawing back.

"Its not your fault Barbra… Babs…" Kory, "And of course I forgive you"

"Thank you, and call me whatever you want when we're alone… 'Bitchy Babs' is a part of my cover up personality" Barbra smiled, going back to her eggs and toast.

"Cover up personality?" Kory echoed in confusion as Richard took her arm and guided her to the dining table.

"Being super heroes and undercover FBI agents we need to be completely sure nobody suspects us… So we have cover up personalities… Bruce, me and X are hard to get playboys and Babs is my bitchy girlfriend" Richard explained as Alfred served them coffee, "Thanks Al"

"Oh" was all she said before digging into the breakfast.

"And by the way I'm Batgirl" Barbra winked at Kory.

"Huh, cool" Kory replied, dazed by the news, "And Redd X is Xavier?"

"That's me sister" Xavier grinned entering with Rachel by his side, "Sorry we're late everyone"

"You knew?" Richard looked at his brother as he and Rachel took their seats.

"Yeah, she just told me a day ago" he replied, "Though I am wondering why you blew your cover?" he asked Kory.

Richard's eyes narrowed, "Trevor's gone, X"

"What?" he yelled, "But wh-"

"He must have known that told I told you everything Xavier" Kory sighed, "I should've known better, he probably has spy cams all over Emily's place"

"We have to track him down fast… Where's Bruce?" Richard said.

"In the Bat Cave Master Richard" Alfred replied, "And he needs to see you as soon as you finish up"

"Great I'm done" he stood up, "Anyone coming?"

Babs stood up along with Kory, "I'll come Dick"

"Hey, Dick" Xavier called after them, "Kory and I have a hunch"

"Yeah?"

"We have a suspect, Astrid Seacrest" he said as Rachel suddenly started choking.

"Astrid Seacrest?" she spoke for the first time, "How can you say that?"

"She was Roy's date on my birthday party Rachel… Don't you remember?" Kory asked, "She kept wearing a mask throughout and when you asked her to take it off she panicked and refused to do so"

"Um…" Rachel looked overcome, "I really don't remember"

"Well in any case" Xavier started, "I did some inquiries and well there are two Astrids in Gotham… Astrid Lively and Astrid Blake Johansson… I got their address too"

"Good… At least we have something to work on" Richard said.

"_They remember an Astrid and they're gonna track her down Roy" the woman spoke into her cell._

"_Just what I was afraid of" he replied, "Well no worries, you just finish up your work as soon as possible and we'll be done"_

_Astrid sighed, "I don't know… Its kinda risky" she said, "I think I should come back"_

"_No!" he exclaimed angrily, "I will not allow you to ruin my plans at this point… We have Grayson's little bastard and Redd's wife to be… And you know close I am to my aim"_

"_You know what's next Astrid… Don't mess up" _

"_Yes, Roy"_

"So even at this point we practically nothing to work on" Babs sighed in frustration, "That is one clever dude"

"No finger prints, no patterns, no clues" Xavier went through their data once again.

"There must be something" Babs added, "Something we're missing"

"I think we should check out their old head quarters in the _Wilson Corporations_ basement" Batman stood up, "Meet me there"

As the dark knight disappeared Xavier stood up, "Okay so here's the thing, Richard and I go with Bruce… Babs you stay here and keep contact with us, inform us if you find something"

"What about me?" Kory inquired, hands on her hips.

"I think you stay with Babs, help her and all" Rachel suggested.

"No way, this is my son we're talking about" she protested.

"Hey, he's my son too" Richard put a hand on her shoulder, "And I think Roy'll want to get you next. You should stay here"

"But…"

"No buts Kor… He's right" Xavier smiled, "Besides we'll be back in a few hours, you'll hardly miss us"

Richard's car skidded to a stop in front of Emily's house and Kory unbuckled her belt.

"Okay so I just have to grab my things and I'll be right back" she said getting out.

"Sure… Be quick" Richard replied, turning off the engine.

She ran up to the front door, unlocking it and getting inside the empty house. Ignoring the chills she crossed the main room to the stairs and climbed up the flight of stairs. Going into her room she took out a bag and dumped two pairs of jeans and some tees along with her under garments, "That ought to do it" she muttered, closing the zip.

As she went past Trevor's room she thought she heard some movement in there. Stopping she debated on what to do next.

Taking quiet steps she went inside, finding nothing.

Kory stood in the middle of the small room, looking out of the window she saw Richard taking to someone on his cell.

Shaking her head at her foolishness she turned around when the door creaked itself close and she saw Roy's face lit from the moonlight.

"Hello Kory" he smiled.

"Where is he?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Who?" he frowned, his eyes glinting.

"Stop acting Roy, tell me where's my son or I'll scream and wake up the whole neighborhood"

"And just exactly what good will that do?"

"What have you done to him?" she hissed.

"Nothing… Yet" he smirked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You, Kory" he replied, "I want you"

"No" she backed away as he slowly gained on her.

"I want you to join me. Or I would kill Trevor"

"You won't" her chin quivered slightly. She silently hoped Richard would come looking for her.

"You know I would" he went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, please…" to her horror she found herself begging desperately.

"I gave you my condition…" Roy's hands were on her hips, his lips kissing her neck.

She tried to struggle but he tightened his grip, "Shhh…" he murmured.

"Why?" she whimpered as he ran his tongue on her skin, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're mine" he whispered, his voice a dangerous hiss, which made her shiver.

"You're sick" she snapped.

"You might think that Kory… But I know that you love me" he grinned, "And you'll realize that one day… And you'll be mine again"

"You're wrong!" she cried, "Just leave me and Trevor alone"

He didn't reply at once, "He should've been mine"

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Trevor should've been my child… Not Grayson's"

"Roy…" she started, to be stopped by him.

"You'll betray them again Kory… You're gonna come back" he continued, as if in a daze.

"Stop it…" she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"You'll go back and tell them where I am!" he laughed and pushed her away, "You'll bring them to me… And there, in front of everyone, you'll walk straight into my arms"

"No!" she exclaimed, "I'll never do that"

"You will… If you want Trevor"

Kory glared at him silently, not knowing what to do.

"You won't breathe a word" he walked over to the door, "And I'll be seeing you soon… To carry out my plan… and your betrayal"

And then he was gone.

The ride back home was silent, even Richard was deep in thought.

Arriving home she thanked Richard for the lift as she got out and without a word she went back into the house, to her room… Which Richard was sharing with her.

Quickly she picked out a random outfit, draped it over on a chair and got inside the bathroom for a quick shower.

She now stood under the soothing spray wishing that it would wash away her worries. She couldn't decide. She had earned Richard back and she couldn't break his trust, not again in a million years.

But there was Trevor too. She couldn't possibly leave him with Roy… She had to think of something. What if Roy found out that she'd told Richard, he'd never give her back her baby.

And if she went with Roy… No, she couldn't even think about that.

Without having made up her mind she got out, clad in a bath robe. When she exited the bathroom she saw Richard waiting for her.

"Oh, um, dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes" he explained, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't read.

She nodded, not moving.

"I'll uh, give you time to change" he turned to leave.

"Richard" she called out softly as he stopped, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be" he snapped, not turning around.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Something's up… I can tell"

Richard turned around, "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she frowned as he smiled sarcastically.

"That you're gonna go back to Roy" his words stunned her.

She stared at him, shocked.

"How'd you-?" she stammered.

"I went inside to see what was keeping you… And I heard everything over the baby monitor" he replied, his eyes flashing.

"I'm not going to go back Richard… I can't possibly, I love _you_… And I want to be with you" she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"How can I trust you? How can I know you're not gonna leave us again?" he asked, his voice firm but she could sense the desperation.

"I don't know how… But please, just trust me" she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

It was a while before he spoke again, this time much softly.

"I do, I do trust you" he replied, "More than anything but… I don't know… God…"

"Sh… it's okay" she stood up on her toes to kiss him as his arms circled her waist, "I'm sorry"

He took off her robe, letting it pool at her feet as their kiss grew more demanding, "I'm sorry too"

Pulling his shirt over his head Kory started licking and biting at his throat as he picked her up, walking over to the bed.

Dropping her there he took off his remaining clothes and climbed on top of her and kissed her waiting lips.

"Shit" she moaned as he pressed himself down on her and spread her legs with his hands.

Richard was getting dressed for office as his cell rang.

"Hey X" he picked up.

"_Dick… Something's up"_

"About what?" he opened his closet to pick out a tie.

"_Its Rachel" _

Choosing a dark blue one he closed the closet and turned to a mirror, "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah… That's not it…" _it felt as if he was struggling with how to say it,_ "She's not herself"_

Richard had finished with the tie and now he got the cell out from between his ear and shoulder and shifted it into his hand, "Since the accident"

"_You noticed it too?"_

"Kinda hard to miss" Richard cleared his throat as he took a place on the bed.

"_Its not just that" _he started, _"Last night I got a call"_

"What call?"

"_After me and Rachel were asleep, my cell rang when I picked up it was a woman"_

"A woman?" Richard asked, frowning, "Who?"

"_I… I don't know. The line was bad maybe because of the rain" _Xavier replied, _"She sounded like Rachel?"_

"What the hell?" he shot a glance at Kory, who shifted in her sleep, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"_I don't know… Just listen when I asked who was speaking, she said that she was Rachel… And she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand… All that I got was 'Astrid' and 'kidnap'"_

Richard was silent for a while, "Do you think that Rachel…"

"_I don't know… "_

"Where are you now?"

"_At the office"_

"I'll see you there"

After hanging up, he just sat there for a while, thinking it through. It all seemed too bizarre to be true but he didn't know what to believe.

"Richard?" Kory's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey" he turned around to smile at her, "I see you're awake"

"I see you're still not at the office" she replied, sitting up, the sheets wrapped around her, and yawning.

"How're you feeling?" he got up and went to stand beside her.

"To be honest…" she smiled slightly, "I'm a bit sore"

Richard grinned guiltily, "I guess I'm to blame… Sorry I was a bit too rough"

"I loved it" she took his hand, drawing small circles on his skin with her thumb.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she murmured, "I just wish Trev was here with us"

"Don't worry I'll bring him back" he assured her, squeezing her hand gently but firmly, "I promise"

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him, "Go on, you'll be late"

He groaned, "I don't wanna leave you"

She giggled, "You had me for the whole night"

"Not fair"

After Richard had gone, Kory decided to go to Rachel. She'd heard everything and she had to agree that something was wrong with her, since the accident to be specific.

After getting coffee and helping Alfred clear up the dishes she went upstairs and knocked gently on Rachel's door.

"Rachel?" she called out, hoping she'd waken up, "It's me"

"What is it?" came Rachel's voice.

"I um, wanted to talk to you" she replied, a bit surprised at the tone of her voice, "But if you want its okay we'll talk later"

"No wait" there was some movement from the other side of the door, "Come on in"

Opening the door she saw Rachel standing by the window, the drapes were still closed and the room was dark.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Um, nothing… I just wanted to talk, you know, like old times" she gave her a smile.

"Old times" Rachel echoed, "Yep, great"

Walking over the bureau she finger and spotted the music box.

_The music box that Rachel's parents gifted her,_ she thought.

"Kory?"

"Yeah? Sorry was just looking at the jewelry box" she looked back and smiled, "It's a beauty, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um, I found it at Tiffany's…" came her reply, "I'll get you one, if you want"

"Really?" Kory turned around, "I thought it was a music box, the one that your parents had gifted you"

"Couldn't be… I mean-" Rachel was cut off as a lullaby started playing as Kory touched the crystal.

There was silence, as Kory's eyes penetrated Rachel's. She knew it wasn't Rachel, for the music box was one of her most prized possessions.

"What do you want… Astrid" Kory asked.

"So you figured it out" the woman smirked after the pause of a few seconds, "You're a pretty little genius aren't you?"

"It wasn't hard: I knew Mr. Roth had two daughters… twins, identical twins" she replied, "One was supposed to have died during childbirth… I wouldn't be surprised if that was a hoax"

"Hm, impressive" Astrid's expression was unreadable, "How'd you know that?"

"I researched on a handful of people while staying at Emily's" Kory explained.

Astrid smiled, "Then you'd probably have known that Trigon was a bit of a lady's man…"

"Yeah, I know" she frowned.

"He had a fling when he was in London… And that resulted in more child" she said.

"Where are you getting at?"

"Your mother was a wild woman Kory…" Astrid continued, "After figuring out she had you, she immediately married your step father, Mark Anders"

"You… You mean that…"

"Yes, you're Trigon's first child… _sister dear_" walking over to the bedside, Astrid bent down to open a drawer as Kory pondered over the facts.

"You're lying" she said quietly.

"You know better than that" smirking Astrid turned, pointing a gun, "DNA can prove it… Too bad you won't live long enough"

**So… that's it for now. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon =)**

**Do tell me what you think and please please please review.**


	9. Family Ties

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Ch:9 – Family Ties**

Astrid had her gun pointed at Kory, her finger on the trigger.

"You're going to kill me," Kory said slowly, "You don't have to lie about the DNA."

"I don't think a distraction is necessary Kory," she replied, "We both know it isn't going to stop me from pulling the trigger and getting rid of you once and for all."

Astrid was looking at Kori with narrowed black eyes, which were gleaming dangerously, as she walked nearer to her victim.

"I think Roy forgot to tell you…" started Kory, "That I can take care of myself."

With one quick movement she kicked the hand in which Astrid held the gun, letting it fly up. And punched her neck to paralyze her for a few moments, in which she caught the gun.

Astrid looked outraged as she charged at Kory only to be shot in the leg.

"I don't twice about shooting someone, even my own _sister._" Kory finished as she put the gun in her jeans and knelt down beside Astrid, "Game's over, Astrid."

"Not yet, Kory." Astrid glared back.

Before Kory could take another step she heard a car in the driveway and Alfred could be heard talking in panicked tones. She looked back at Astrid and without a second thought punched her square on her nose, she cried out and cursed as Kory quickly tore up a bed sheet and firmly tied back Astrid's hands behind her back.

In the meantime Richard and Xavier raced up to the room and burst in, they both stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of them.

"Alfred heard a gunshot," Richard walked in towards Kory, "he thought it was you."

"It was" she replied, "I shot her leg, we need to take care of it before she loses a lot of blood"

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is all this?" Xavier looked at her sharply.

"Rachel's gone, X" Kory turned to him, "Roy has her."

**-Cut-**

The room was clean, spotless. There was a chair in the middle of it where they had placed her after Alfred had stitched her up. She wasn't tied but she knew better than to escape, so she sat, waiting patiently what they will come up with. It was thirty minutes later that Batman walked in, his mask on.

"Oh, I think we're frank enough Bruce." She sneered at him, "There shouldn't be any secrets."

"Where is he keeping her?" he asked.

"No where I'm going to tell you." she was enjoying it already, she thought to herself.

"I can get it out of you."

"Can you? You can kill me now if you want to but you won't find him either way" she flashed her perfect white teeth again as she settled back and crossed arms across her chest.

"You think your loyalty is worth his while?"

"He doesn't give a flying fuck about me, I know that much." Astrid narrowed her eyes, "Give me that much credit Batman, I'm not an idiot."

"Then why are you here?"

"None of your business!" she snapped at him, "Are you gonna waste all your time on me or are you even gonna try to find my… other half?"

Astrid chuckled as he stood silently in front of her and then exited, locking the door behind him.

"Well?" Xavier eagerly came forward.

"She won't talk." he replied, making his way to the control system.

"The hell she won't." his vision red with anger Xavier started going in to question her when Richard stopped him.

"Don't go in there, she'll make you feel worse" he said quietly.

"I need to know where that bastard is keeping Rachel!" Xavier struggled when Richard held him back, "Let go of me."

"He's right." Batman's voice left no room for further arguing, "She'll get to you."

"Fuck you all…" Xavier pushed back his brother and took a few steps back to show his defeat.

Kory went to Xavier and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her X don't worry-"

"Don't." he put up a finger to stop her, the look he gave her was fierce, "You don't say anything, Kory."

He was struggling with himself to control his emotions and temper but couldn't help it spiraling forward like a torrent towards her, "Just don't say anything"

Her eyes were wide and she took in a slow breath, his tone was insolent and she knew she couldn't blame him, "I'm sorry, Xavier. This is my entire fault."

"You're damn right it is!" he yelled into her face, "Thank you so much for coming back into our lives with your never ending problems Kory! I cannot thank you enough. If you hadn't come back Rachel would be right here!"

There was silence after his little outburst. Kory stared at him and kept her mouth shut as he breathed heavily, Bruce didn't pay any attention and Richard stood beside Xavier.

"Don't talk to her like that," Richard's tone was firm, ever so slightly threatening, "We're all in this together X and we will find her. I promise you."

Without giving a reply Xavier stormed out of the Batcave, guilty for snapping at the people trying to help him and angry at them at the same time. "Do you think he'll do something stupid?" Kory asked Richard and Batman with concerned eyes.

"I don't think so but you never know." Richard replied as he went towards a cabinet fixed into the wall and started digging into it, looking for something.

"How can you be so sure?" Kory raised her eyebrow.

"He's not me." Richard turned around with a syringe in his hand, "Now let's get your blood for the DNA test."

**-Cut-**

Richard had been right, Xavier was sensible enough to not do anything majorly stupid. After a little cursing at himself and the air around him (plus some physical encounters with the wall that tested his kicking abilities) he had gone up to his room.

How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he not have known it wasn't Rachel? He was Xavier Redd, Red X, he was supposed to be good at these kind of things. And screw that, whoever he was he should've fucking known his girlfriend had been replaced.

He paced around the bedroom, which was perfectly kept and clean all regard to Alfred and his firm supervision of the cleaning staff. Then he started taking in the small irregularities, things that the real Rachel would do. Decorate the ivory swans on the mantel piece in a specific order; the secret panel on her dresser where she kept her journal was dusty which meant it hadn't been opened in a while. The files from her company that she was supposed to go through were also untouched and other similar things.

Xavier cursed again, how could he not have seen this? Was he so absorbed in his work that he had actually ignored her? He felt furious and guilty for not being more vigilant, how _could _he have let this happen? And god knew where Roy was keeping her and what they were doing to her, and Trevor and Emily. Roy was going to pay for all this; he was going to make sure of that.

There was a knock on the door and Kory came in without waiting for an answer.

"We need something for Rachel's DNA," she said quietly, "I'm taking the test."

Xavier nodded and went over to a set of drawers and fished out a small wooden box with a stained glass lid. He opened it to reveal a lock of dark hair wrapped neatly in a thin silvery thread.

He wordlessly extracted a single strand of hair and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said before turning away to leave.

As she reached the door she heard him say, "I'm sorry, Kory, for taking it out on you."

"It's okay," she turned around, "It is my fault that we're all in this mess."

Xavier shook his head, "It's not." He said firmly.

"Yes, it is." Kory went to him and took his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. "And I promise you, I will bring her back to you."

He looked into her intent green eyes, worn out and tired, and then nodded, saying that they both will get what was taken from them no matter what is takes.

**-Cut-**

Kory strapped the holster onto her thigh, making sure the gun was secure and then straightening up she arranged the skirt of her dress to fall naturally. She glanced at herself one last time, her still blonde hair French braided neatly with her own deft fingers, a long flowing red dress with a slit up her knee and black heeled pumps. She would've still looked worn out if it weren't for a beautician brought in by Bruce especially for tonight.

Richard had been outraged at the idea of going to the charity ball, this was not a time for attending a fucking _ball_, he had said. But Bruce had a point; they had to act normal otherwise someone might find out about the missing heiress. Kory, if it had been some other life time would've declined to go but in this damned life time of hers she had to.

"For Trevor," she said to herself. "I am doing this for Trevor."

Taking a deep breath she went down stairs to join Bruce and Richard. Red X and Batgirl were on patrol, they were going to track down the last known position of Roy from where he had contacted Astrid on her communicator. Kory had found the communicator in Astrid's things, cleverly hidden in the lining of a bag.

It was going to go according to plan, if she remained calm and put on her best smile for Richard. Richard… He was so closed up since last night, obviously furious at Bruce but he wasn't talking to her as well. Not much anyway. He didn't even sleep beside her last night, working late in the Batcave. It wasn't as though she had slept either but after he had told her to get some sleep she realized she was a little useless in the whole mission. So she had quietly gone back into the house and went up the stairs, angry and helpless. As she had crossed Xavier's and Rachel's room, the idea had struck her. Astrid must've used something to contact Roy, when she worked for Slade they used decoy phones in case they got caught but the real contact took place from special communicators.

After looking through every possible hiding place she had come across Astrid's communicator, there was a single new message on it but it wasn't for Astrid, she knew that.

She could tell, it was for her own self.

**-Cut-**

The ball was in full swing when they all stepped out of the limo. Bruce immediately adapted his smooth playboy persona and was engulfed by some people he knew. Richard stood unmoving and stiff by Kory's side, arm in arm. She knew he was so worried sick he couldn't even bring himself to pretend for a few hours.

"Just two hours, baby" She murmured softly so no one else would hear them, "Bruce said we can go back after two hours and during that time Red X and Batgirl are sure to track down something."

"Hopefully." He replied curtly, without a glance he kept on walking forward.

"I'm as worried as you are Richard Grayson," Kory's nails dug into his arm as she pulled him back, hissing in his ear, "Trevor's my son too, I've spent three fucking years with him and you've met him once. He's mine as much as he's yours but that sure as hell doesn't give you the right to be an asshole."

"I think after spending three years, living with the guilt that I couldn't save my girlfriend from the hands of crime and the fact that she burned to death will make me more edgy when a bastard kidnaps my only kid. And I've met him only once cuz I never knew I fucking had him, and I think that makes it worse. To think I'll never get to see him again." He hissed back at her.

She glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "So much for putting up a good act."

"Kor…" Richard started but she brushed past him and into the milling crowd and disappeared. He sighed wearily and ran his finger through his gelled hair, messing them up. "Fuck you, Grayson." Then cursing under his breath he started walking after her.

"Please tell me you've caught him and coming back home with Rachel, Emily and Trevor." He spoke in his ear piece.

Far away from the Roth Mansion, Red X and Batgirl were leaping over roof tops. It was getting cold, the wind wasn't that strong but when they ran it pierced through their senses, dark clouds brewed in the dark Gotham sky and the moon was nowhere in sight. Xavier gave a sarcastic laugh at Richard's words, "Okay, I caught him and I'm coming back home with Rachel, Emily and Trevor."

He stopped on a rooftop to catch his breath and Batgirl landed beside him, Richard ignored him and continued, "Where are you?"

"That ware house had nothing." Batgirl replied, "The weird thing is that we found something on the floor, cherry blossoms, hundreds of them."

"Cherry blossoms?" Kory's voice cracked into their conversation.

"Is there any place we have fucking _cherry blossoms_ here in Gotham?" Xavier asked, frustrated.

"Yes," Kory replied almost immediately, "Slade's house had a few cherry blossoms."

Richard considered this for a moment, "That is not an answer to why the warehouse had blossoms."

"Do you think it's nothing? Or Roy left us a clue on purpose?" Batgirl looked at Red X who was looking at a hologram map of Gotham.

"I'd say it's a clue, it could be worth checking out." he said, looking up.

"Alfred, I want you to hack into Slade's old home, see if the place is vacant or not through the security system, if Slade lived there, there has to be a good system installed." Richard said.

The second he finished Alfred replied, "Already halfway through it Master Richard, there is no record of the house being used but the feed from the cameras might help determine that."

"Okay, good." Red X nodded to Batgirl as they both took off, "We're on our way anyway."

"There are guards stationed at gates, no vehicles in sight. The lawns have nothing of significance but I can see more guards, they're armed." Alfred told them, "I'm going to try to break into the indoor cameras."

"Roy will only have armed guards if was hiding there himself or keeping something there, in any case there could be anything there that'll be useful." Red X said, panting hard.

"There's something suspicious about this whole situation, we're missing something." Richard pointed out.

"He's right. It could be a trap." Kory said.

"What else do you have in mind?" Batgirl stopped to consider but Red X didn't stop.

"I don't care, I'm going in."

Batgirl sighed and went after him, she knew he was running on rage and desperation and nothing was going to stop him, "I'll let you know when we get there." She told Richard. "And don't worry; I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks Babs." Richard let out a long breath and accepted a glass of champagne. He still hadn't spotted Kory and that only added more to his worries. Asking her won't do any good; he knew she was mad and will probably avoid him the whole night. If only this fucking party would get over with so he could go back to finding Roy and beating the shit outta him. Take the kid back to his mother, Rachel to Xavier and Emily to Gar.

_"Is Vanessa home?" Richard stood at the front door of Emily's house._

"_No, ah, no she's out to get some things," Emily replied, a little confused to see him, "Can I help you with something?"_

"_Yeah, um, I just came to drop off this… Thing…" he reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve a CD case._

"_Beyonce?" Emily raised her eyebrows in amusement. _

_Richard looked a little uncomfortable, "Vanessa mentioned her son wanted one so I thought…"_

_Emily smiled to ease his discomfort, "That's really sweet of you."_

"_Could you give it to him?" he held it out, he just wanted to get out of here. Coming here was a bad idea, what was he thinking? Of course Vanessa wasn't Kory. Her son isn't going to prove otherwise. It'll just make him feel worse._

_Emily, looked back over her shoulder to the noises from the TV coming from inside, "He's watching Tom and Jerry, why don't you come inside, give it to him yourself?" She wanted him to meet his own son; it was about time and only fair. Even if he didn't know it was his own child._

"_No, I'm in a hurry-" he was cut off by the appearance of the little bright eyed boy, his shock of black hair, his big blue eyes and curious expression. The little boy could've been his own._

"_Trevor, this is Dick Grayson. He's come to see you." Emily smiled brightly and picked him up._

"_Hello, mister, nice to meet you." Trevor solemnly extended his small hand._

_Richard, despite his astonishment and overwhelmed state, had to smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Trevor." He shook his little hand, "You're a smart little guy."_

"Mommy tell me to shake hand and say, 'Nice to meet you'" he replied happily. "I like mommy." He added with a bright, yet shy little grin.

"_Yes, I like your mom too." Richard replied, "Well, I came here to give you something."_

_Trevor squealed with delight when Richard handed him over the CD, "Bon-see!" he exclaimed and clutched his gift tightly. Richard and Emily laughed at his reaction. After Emily reminded him to thank Mr. Grayson for his gift, Trevor insisted that Mr. Grayson came in and joined him to watch TV._

"_I like youl watch." Trevor poked his Rolex with a finger, "is it new?"_

"No, actually it's quite old." Richard replied, "My uh, brother gave it to me."

"_You have a brother?" his little eyes widened in wonder, "Do you two play with toys?"_

Richard laughed, "Yes, we do."

"_Do you make pictures with clayons? My favorlite colol is blue!"_

"_Um, no." Richard made a sad face, "Mine's red." _

_Trevor's face also fell, "I want blother too, big blother. 'Cuj I have no dad. Mommy say I might get one if I wish hard enough." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout._

_Wow, smart little guy indeed, Richard thought with a pang in his heart. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so soft with this kid? "It's good that you don't have a brother, Trevor." Richard told him, "He would've taken all your toys and broken them."_

_Trevor seemed to consider this a moment, then beamed, "You're my new friend, Mister." _

Richard felt tears sting his eyes; he gasped and gulped at the vividness of the memory. Trevor… If only he knew, if only he knew it back then. He would've told the little kid that he didn't need a big brother because he had a dad, his dad was right in front of him. "It's me!" he wanted to scream in his memory, "It's me!" He imagined Trevor's delight and that bright smile of his, so like Kory's. He imagined hugging his tiny body, picking him up, ruffling his hair and kissing his temple. Trevor.

His son, Trevor.

His right hand unconsciously covered his Rolex on his left hand, the same one he wore the day he met Trevor. He had lied then; it was given to him by Bruce. But he didn't want to mention his dad in front of a kid with no father. He needed to get back Trevor, he needed to. So that he could tell him that he was his father and so that one day he could give him a Rolex when he grew up.

"Kory, Kory where are you?" his voice was a hoarse whisper as he called out to her.

The tone of his voice must've overcome her anger at him, "Richard? What-"

"I need you, now. Please." He managed to say, his throat tight.

As if by magic, she was there beside him before he knew it and leading him away from the crowd of people. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kory" he said as soon as they were alone.

"Sh, Richard, it's okay. What happened?" she looked at him with worried eyes, cupping his face with her hands, warm and soft against his skin.

"I love you, I love you so much." He kissed her, again and again, small, soft kisses against her lips. "I don't wanna lose you, I don't wanna lose Trevor. I don't wanna lose my family."

"I know, I know" Kory replied, her voice breaking slightly, answering his kisses and then kissing him longingly as her own heart started welling up with the raw sadness of their situation. She felt Richard's hot tears against her cheeks, he was crying. She had never seen him cry before. And it made her heart break even more, to see him cry. For her, for Trevor… And it made it impossible for her to do what she had to tonight. But she had to do it. She had to.

Richard broke away to hug her, hold her tight against him, his face buried in the curve of her neck and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, holding on to him with the same amount of desperation. "I'll get him back; I'll get Trevor back to us. And I'll kill Roy; I'll kill him with my own hands." Richard's voice was dangerous now, "I'll fucking kill that bastard."

**-Cut-**

It was snowing, light and soft. Batgirl and Red X continued making their way to Slade's house and they didn't stop to admire the small happiness.

"Less than a month till Christmas," Batgirl muttered to herself, "Joy."

Slade's old mansion was in the outskirts of Gotham, secluded and private, a lot like Bruce's. They both had their own and equal share of secrets after all. "We're almost there." Red X said to her and she nodded. They were on his X cycle and speeding their way down the road, Batgirl touched her ear piece, "Any update on the feed?"

"No, Miss Barbra, I haven't been able to hack into the indoor cameras for I believe there are none inside." He replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

"How many guards are out there?" Red X asked, stopping the motorbike a little away from their destination, "Is this snow gonna be a problem?"

"Snow?" Alfred sounded confused.

By now Batgirl and Red X had moved on and the main gate of the house was in sight, they both hid in the shadows and looked, they could make out the two shadowy silhouettes of men standing guard. "Yes, Al, snow. Don't you see it? And there are two men at the gates, is that all?"

Alfred hesitated before speaking, "But I don't see any snow in the camera feed."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Xavier, we have another problem." The butler sounded worried, he had decided to check on Astrid to see if she needed another dressing. But when he had turned around, he saw the door open to the room where Astrid was kept.

She was gone.

"She's gone, sir." Alfred's voice reflected panic and shock. "I checked on her twenty minutes ago. She was right there, she's gone!"

"What?!" Rex X exploded, "How the fuck did she escape? How could you let her slip right past your nose?"

"I…" Alfred sounded as perplexed, "None of the alarms went off, no nothing. I would've known."

"Holy crap," Red X muttered and punched a tree, "Find out how she escaped and tell me."

Batgirl looked at his masked face, then back at the gate, "X," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, not looking up.

"X," she poked her elbow at him, "Look."

He raised his head to look at what she was getting at, she had shone a torch at the gate and his heart dropped when he saw the two dummies standing beside the gates. "It was a set up." His eyes widened under his mask, realization dawned on him, "We need to get back. Now."

**-Cut-**

**I guess I don't even deserve to explain such a horrendously long update. I had moved to college and it's been busy, busy, busy!  
In any case, hope you all liked it.  
Do let me know what you think. (If anyone's still reading. =|)**

_**RainWalker**_


	10. Innocent

**Footsteps Of An Angel**

"_**Death Leaves a Heartache No One Can Heal, Love Leaves A Memory No One Can Steal"**_

**Ch:10 – Innocent**

"We need to get back, now!"

Batgirl and Xavier had just risen up to run back to his bike when two small blasts threw them back. Cursing and coughing, they both looked up to see Astrid standing there with about twenty more men. Red X felt the need to get up and crack every bone in her body, but the striking resemblance to Rachel made him miss a beat.

"Well, now." She smirked, "This is going to be interesting."

**-Cut-**

"Can I be honest with you Kory?"

She was dancing with Bruce in the ballroom, it was their second dance and frankly she hadn't been more agitated in her life. Her eyes were darting all around the place and she could only thank her gods that Bruce wasn't being very conversational, until now.

"Er, yes. Of course" she gave him a confused look.

He cleared his throat, "I have hated you fiercely since the last three years."

Kory looked at him with a start, her attention fully grabbed. But he went on, "Many times I had been grateful about your death. Thinking it was best for Richard that he didn't have someone like you in his life anymore."

"I never imagined you to like me and I don't blame you-"

"But ever since you have returned, I have to admit I have never seen Richard like this before." He paused, and looked at her, "Richard and I always had our differences, maybe because we are very similar in most cases. And despite many attempts, all through the years of raising him, I have always failed to take care of him, truly, take care of him. I was young, I had many ideas of changing Gotham, instead of giving him a normal life all I gave him was a life in the darkness. I have always been guilty about it and if I could ever take it back, I would."

They had stopped dancing now, and Kory looked at him for the first time as a father figure, as a growing man. Who had laden himself not only with the responsibility of the city but also of a family. She had always looked at him as the Batman, the hero, the dark knight of Gotham. But she never imagined he would say all that to her.

Before she could say anything he cut her off once more, "I am grateful to you, for taking care of him, like I never could."

"I gave him pain, I never could give him anything more than more problems" she replied quietly, "Every life I touch, everyone I know… They have all had to suffer."

"We all have our share of mistakes and bad choices, Kory. And after all this is over you will see how much happiness you can give to others. Everything in life is given to us; it's up to us how we deal with it."

"I…"

"Sometimes we do things to protect the ones we love, even if it hurts them."

She looked up sharply, was this a sign? Was this some way of telling her what she was doing was wrong? Did he _know_? No, he couldn't. Could he?

Narrowing her eyes, she was about to ask him when Richard's voice came into her ear telling her about Astrid and Red X and Batgirl.

Bruce frowned, "Meet me out in the balcony, Kory's with me."

He moved swiftly through the crowd and as she was about to follow him she felt a hand on her shoulder, sending a chill up her spine. She felt hot breath on her ear.

"I hope you saved me a dance."

**-Cut-**

"How could he let her escape?" Bruce roared once he came out into the balcony where Richard waited for him.

"She had access to disabling the security. That's not it: I had been keeping an eye on Rachel's cell phone signal. It just showed up ten seconds ago." Richard told him, handing him a tracking device which showed the signal's position.

"Roy." Bruce muttered, "He is here. And he's up to something."

"We need to find him." Richard took the device from Bruce and put it inside, "Where's Kory?"

There was silence; they both looked at each other, thinking if the other was thinking the same.

"No." Richard hissed through gritted teeth, his finger went up to his ear, "God, dammit. Kory! Kory, can you hear me?"

There was nothing else to be heard beside from the static.

"Fuck!" He ran out and down the stairs, his eyes frantically searching for the sight of her. On the dance floor, near the bar, anywhere. But there was not a glimpse of her.

He was running past the huge glass windows that he saw her, at last. In the gardens, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground as more of it fell down from the sky but he knew it was her, bright red in the white snow. And she was not alone, Roy was with her.

"Bastard!" as fast as he could he was pushing around people and trying to get outside. Once out of the building and in the cold freezing air he saw that Batman was already there and fighting Roy, delivering punches and kicking, not giving Roy any chance to fight back.

Feeling a wave of relief he ran down the stairs and went up to them, by the time he got there Batman had Roy on the ground, already surrendered.

"It was a mistake coming here tonight, Roy." Batman was saying. But Roy only laughed.

After taking of his jacket and draping it around Kory's shoulders, Richard had pulled out his gun and had a protective hand on Kory's arm, he pulled her back. They both watched as Roy continued to laugh.

"Did you people honestly think I am that stupid?" Roy was grinning and shaking his head, he then sat up and immediately Batman had kicked him in the gut. He rolled over and looked up, "Watch it, Batman! You wouldn't want to do that."

This time he sat up again and looked at Richard, "You can't imagine how long I have waited for this moment, Grayson."

"The moment where I beat the shit outta you? Oh, you can't imagine how much I've waited for this." Richard spat back and took a step forward when Kory grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Kory, what the hell? Let me go."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I really imagined you all to be a little more smart!" he had started laughing again, he appeared like a maniac, on the ground, beaten up and yet still grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Batman growled.

He laughed harder, "Tell them, tell them Kory!" he looked over at her, "Oh, I can't imagine the look on their faces!"

Richard turned to Kory, who had her eyes on the ground, "Kory, what is he talking about?" When she didn't answer, he cupped her face and made her look at him, "What is he talking about?!"

"I am going with him." She replied, her voice steady and even.

Richard froze, his eyes wide, "What do you-"

"I am going with him!" She repeated loudly.

They both were looking at each other, Richard, gob smacked and so overwhelmed he couldn't think and Kory, her eyes emotionless and steely. It reminded him of the time when they first met as teenagers, when she was reserved and had this similar expression. All her secrets hidden in her eyes, she had been so hard to hold but he had held on to her, not letting go. And now, she was slipping yet again.

"You're… You're leaving me?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied.

"I'll come for you." He whispered, "I'll find you". He had never heard his voice like this, ragged and desperate. For her, to have her and Trevor, this was all wrong. Roy was supposed to be caught and he was supposed to go home and marry her and have a family… And… He didn't care if Roy was standing there, he didn't care if he sounded pathetic. He wouldn't lose her, not again.

"No. You won't. I don't want to be with you, Richard. Don't you get it? I don't. This is who I am and this is where I belong. I belong… I belong with him, it's the truth." Kory's voice shattered through his heart, it was breaking him, to see everything spinning out of his grasp. "Being with you, it's not enough."

After one last look she pushed his hands off herself and turned away. She walked over to where Batman stood, she looked up at him, remembering the conversation they just had a while ago and hoped somehow he would understand. But even if he didn't there was no turning back now, she shivered from the cold and tugged around Richard's jacket wishing to find strength from it, "You will stop looking for me, and keep on living your lives." She took in a sharp breath, trying to keep herself steady, "If you keep your end of this deal and leave me and Trevor alone, Rachel and Emily won't be harmed and they will return back. If you don't leave me alone, I will personally see to it that you bury their bodies." She narrowed her eyes, "And then, your identities won't be a secret no more. Everyone will know the man behind the mask, you won't be so happy then."

Roy had stood up and walked over to Kory, putting hands on her waist, he glanced over at Richard, "_This _is the moment I have waited for, where I win. Where I take what is mine and watch you look helplessly."

"Don't touch her." Without wanting to, Richard growled out.

Immediately Roy drew his hands away and held them up in a defensive way, his eyebrows raised in amusement and a grin on his lips, "You got a problem with me touching her, Grayson?" A fresh glint lit up his eyes and he slowly licked his lips, "What will you do when she touches me?"

"She won't." His hands were balled up into fists by his side, just wanting to bang Roy's face, he was all but shaking with fury.

With a challenging look, Roy said to Kory, "Kory, won't you show him how right I am?"

Kory's shoulders stiffened but she turned around.

"I've waited for you for so long, you can't imagine what it's been like." Roy said, "Kiss me, my crimson angel."

The old endearment had Kory give out a small, inaudible whimper. Bringing back so many memories of the days when she was innocent and naïve and carefree… And so in love with Roy. Never in a million years could she have thought this would happen.

Richard's heart sank further, his world spun around wildly as he watched… Watched her turn around, she kept looking at Roy and she slowly put arms around his neck and kissed him, their lips moving together, his tongue in her mouth, her fingers in his hair, the jacket which was around her shoulders sliding down and forgotten. Roy's hands were touching her, her hips and waist and back, moving up and down… Touching and feeling her warmth. She kept on kissing him, the same lips which had kissed him, and those hands which held him, which felt like magic against his own skin.

And he watched, breathless as his girlfriend kissed another guy, helpless and hurt. So helpless. Roy was right, he had won.

Roy broke off and turned to Richard, "Is this enough? Or would you rather watch me-?"

Vision blinded by tears and fury which lashed out, Richard went forward and attacked. Which Roy blocked easily and landed a blow on his jaw and then a forceful kick in the chest. Already drained, mentally and physically, the air blown out of his lungs, Richard spun from the attack and fell down on his knees. Then Roy was pressing his knee against his back, holding back his hands and leaned towards his ear.

"I will touch her everywhere, Grayson, and I will keep on fucking her for the rest of her life. I will fuck her every day and every night, and in the morning she'll be so screwed she won't be able to walk. I will fuck her like the little slut that she is and I will make her life miserable. So miserable that the only pleasure she'll get will be from me, pounding away in her pussy and then she'll beg for more." Roy's voice filled his head, and then Richard felt a hot, numb blinding pain in his back, a dagger, "Oh, and Trevor? He's mine, Grayson. Mine."

And then they were gone.

**-Cut-**

It was a little past midnight when Batgirl and Red X arrived back at the Batcave. They had been fighting off Roy's thugs and then after dealing with them, had went around the city, searching hopelessly for something… Anything. Anything but disappointment and more despair.

When they arrived they were met by Alfred, who silently nodded towards the metal table top where an unconscious Richard lay, his chest bare apart from the white bandage around his middle. Batman stood beside him, his cowl gone. He looked more haggard and old than he had ever looked.

"What happened, Bruce?" Batgirl had gone up to them and stood by Richard, looking down at his pale and unconscious form.

At first he didn't reply, silently replaying the scene that had occurred. So much pain his own son had to deal with, right in front of his eyes and yet he had allowed it, for the sake of so many innocent lives. Who was to blame? What was he to do? He had failed, the Batman had failed.

"Kory left with Roy, we are to leave her alone and she'll give back Rachel and Emily." He finally spoke in an emotionless tone.

"What about the kid?"

"He'll stay with her."

Batgirl was gently fingering the bandage around Richard's torso, "Did Roy…?"

"Stab him?" Bruce replied, "I had to knock him out to get him back here, to get stitched up. He wouldn't move, after they left. There was too much blood loss."

She nodded and then looked over at Red X, who had his mask still on so she couldn't read his face or see his eyes. He just stood back, not moving.

"You didn't have to knock him out," Red X finally spoke, "He'll be furious."

"I couldn't let him bleed to death in the snow could I?" Bruce roared as he turned around to face him. Red X remained silent, his eyes on his brother. "Yeah, I know." He then muttered.

"Get some sleep, both of you." The cowl was back on and Batman was already revving up his bike.

"Where are you going, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Batman ignored him, "Keep him on pain killers and keep him in lockdown if you have to. Do not let him go anywhere until I get back."

"Yes, I will." The butler replied and watched as the Batman went out. He then turned to the others, "Can I offer something to eat?"

By now his mask was off and Red X turned to Alfred, "How did she escape? How did she know how to disable the alarms?"

The old man kept his face stern but hesitated before answering, "Miss Kory, I believe, had slipped her the passcode."

Xavier let out a ferocious growl, "How many times is she going to betray us?!" he ran his fingers in his hair, "How many fucking times is she going to kill him?"

"Some tea would be great, Al." Batgirl turned to face Xavier and took his arm, "Let's go and move Dick to a proper bed."

**-Cut-**

Roy had a whole group of men waiting for him with cars to get them back to the base. It was far off in the outskirts of the city, near the docks. Astrid had joined them mid-way, in a black McLaren, sitting in the passenger seat obviously unable to drive because of her leg.

She had laughed and waved over to Roy, and then the two cars had a friendly race which Roy won.

Once they arrived, Roy immediately had a bottle of champagne waiting which he popped open and took a few gulps from. Laughing, he then walked up to Astrid and kissed her long and hard, the champagne poured down over her chest. Kory, took it all in, feeling sick. She felt unreal and was trying not to think about what she just did, trying not to think what Richard must be going through. The only thing which kept her going was that she would see Trevor, she could hardly contain herself.

"Welcome back, sister dear." Astrid sneered at her, taking off her spoiled leather jacket and top, exposing her bare chest to the appreciative eyes of Roy and other onlookers. "Hardly back and you've already started fighting" she gestured to her shot leg.

"Yes, have to say it myself," Roy had immediately groped her breasts and had his face buried in them, "It wasn't very nice of you to shoot your sister, Kory. Bad girl."

She felt sick by every passing second, Kory rolled her eyes, "Every whore has her day."

Roy threw his head back and roared with laughter, "You see?" He came over to her and squeezed her ass, his voice husky, "That's my bitch."

She got a glance at Astrid's murderous glare before Roy was kissing her lips, "I want to fuck you, Kory."

"Not before I see him, Roy." She pushed him back, "I wanna see Trevor."

He didn't pay any attention and pulled her closer, biting her lower lip and his hands feeling up her dress, "It can wait."

"No…" Kory tried to protest against his kisses but he was adamant. Her hand then went down and grasped his crotch, which made him stop and take in a sharp breath. "I need to see him first." She said more sternly, looking into his eyes.

Roy looked at her before his face broke into a sly smirk which made her wanna throw up, "Fine, baby. You go see him. But you have a lot to answer to in bed."

She ignored his comment and waited as he ordered a guy to lead her to where Trevor was. Kory followed him inside the building and up and down few corridors until the guy unlocked a door to reveal a room, bare and cold. It was empty apart from a bed and a TV, a few battered toys were scattered around and she could feel her heart sinking further. She could make out two figures on the bed, Trevor and Em, both sleeping, covered in a blanket.

The guy locked the door behind her and the sound woke up the sleeping pair. Before Kory could get a hold of herself and take a step further, a bright and clear voice rang through the air and pierced her senses.

"Mommy!"

Trevor was faster than her and he was already out of Emily's arms and running towards her, she found herself taking two eager steps and taking him in his arms. His tiny body clung against her, his familiar scent and comfort. And then, then at last she let herself come undone.

**-Cut-**

The pain in his back was white hot and searing, he grit his teeth, trying not to cry out. His vision was blurry and everything seemed too bright, his mind foggy. He had woken up briefly a few times before, though he could not register for how long he had been like this. He was in his bed, he could tell from the ceiling, the feel of the sheets underneath him and the smell of Kory's perfume that faintly remained.

This time when he woke he saw Bruce standing beside him, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Richard's mind tried hard to work, to say what he wanted to ever since.

"Stop the… The meds." He finally managed, his throat felt so dry but he didn't care, "Please… St-top them."

Bruce visibly gave a small start before sitting down on the bed, his hand on Richard's shoulder. Richard didn't seem to hear, he could feel the meds kicking in once again but he was trying so hard to reach out.

"Dad…" he gave a final murmur before falling unconscious.

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, drawing back his hand.

'_I'm sorry' _was all he could think.

**-Cut-**

**I suppose it's pretty short but a lot of intense stuff happened there. Sorry, yet again, for the long update. I know I'm lousy. **

_**RainWalker104**_


End file.
